The Story of Us
by EvilPanda91
Summary: All he knew of her was that she was once known as the Evil Queen, hellbent on her revenge on Snow White. All she knew of him was that he was the infamous Prince of Thieves, stealing from the rich to give to the poor. They were both about to find out more about each other than they thought possible. And if they fell in love along the way? Well, that's a story worth telling.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Regina Mills shivered in the midnight frosty air. She tightened her wool sweater around her tiny frame as she made her way down the deserted streets of Storybrooke. Her favorite time of the day, or night, was in the dead of night when everyone was asleep and she could finally hear herself think without the towns folk bothering her. Especially the insufferable Un-Charmings. But over the years, her step-daughter and her husband had somehow managed to worm their way into the Queen's heart, despite how much they still annoy her. She thought of Henry and how much he enjoyed spending time with his Grandpa David. So for his sake, she made the effort.

Henry was with Emma tonight. The two mothers had finally come to an agreement and they shared custody of their son. Henry spent the week with Regina and the weekend with Emma. As Regina pointed out, Henry is legally her son and nothing can change that. To her surprise, Archie backed her up, arguing that indeed Emma has no legal ties to Henry as she agreed to a close adoption at the time of his birth. It was Regina who raised him, loved him, protected him and took care of the boy for the first 10 years of his life. But she knew she would lose him forever if she didn't allow Emma some sort of contact. So the arrangement was made and still stands to this day. Regina was happy for the two nights a week to herself.

She looked up at the full moon and smiled to herself as she remembered watching the moon from the roof of the stables with her first love Daniel back in the Enchanted Forest. She would sneak out in the middle of the night and meet him there. Together they would watch the stars and make plans of their future. They could talk about everything and nothing. She missed him terribly but time has healed her heart and with the love of her son, she learned that love wasn't a weakness. It made her stronger every day. Every day she fought the darkness inside her and won. It made her resilient.

She loves her son and her extended family of the Charmings, but she still longed to fall in love again. But she would never admit it to anyone. Often, she thought of the man with the lion tattoo. So many years ago, her best friend Tinkerbell had shown her she had a soulmate out there. A man in a tavern with a lion tattoo on the inside of his wrist. But she just couldn't bring herself to go inside and meet him. Being happy just didn't seem like an option to her at the time. Her anger at her mother and Snow White consumed her and she didn't have room in her life for the happiness of true love. Or so she thought. Regina shivered in the cold as she thought of the love she missed out on. ' _How fitting for the Evil Queen.'_ She thought bitterly.

She turned the corner and paused as she made out a dark figure making its way in the shadows of the night. She frowned as she tried to make out who it was. She watched silently as the hooded figure made his way to Gold's shop and knelt to pick the lock. Smirking to herself she recognized him as the infamous Robin Hood, Robin of Locksley or whatever the thief called himself these days. Even though it's been years since Regina and Gold buried the hatchet and decided to live together in Storybrooke in peace, she couldn't help but admit that she still liked to see the imp struggle. So she'll allow the thief to break into his shop. She quietly made her way to peep in the window. She saw the silhouette of the hooded thief as he pilfered through the contents of Gold's shop.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" a quiet voice in the shop made the thief stop in his tracks. Regina craned her neck to see Gold in his suit and tie, leaning on his cane. _'Does the man sleep in his suit?'_ Regina mused. She made a mental note to ask Belle later. She held her breath as she watched Hood slowly turn to face Mr. Gold.

"Please," he croaked. "My son is so ill, I need something to help him." Hood pleaded with the store keeper. Regina felt her heart constrict. She knew how scary it was to have an ill child and not knowing how to cure him. "I thought you would have something in your shop. I would have waited till morning to come to you but I was afraid Roland wouldn't make it till then. I fully intended to pay you." He said as he pulled out a roll of bills. "I was just going to leave this here in exchange for whatever I took." Hood confessed.

'An honorable thief.' Regina smiled to herself. She knew she had to do something. Clearing her throat, she made her way into the store before Gold had a chance to turn Hood into a toad or something.

"Ah, you made it! What's taking so long?" she demanded in her best bossy Queen voice. She turned to Hood, hoping he would catch on and play along. "I told you, Roland doesn't have much time. We need the Book of Enchantments right away! Gold, why are you hindering this man? I told him to come here, I need the Book if I am to heal his son." She turned to Gold.

"You told him to break into my shop?" Gold frowned. He knew and trusted Regina to an extent. If she was willing to vouch for the thief there must be a good reason.

"Yes! Did you not hear me though? We need the Book." She told Gold, trying her hardest to mask the truth from her former teacher. He was the only one able to tell if she was lying. Gold looked back and forth from Hood to Regina. He knew she was lying but he could tell the thief wasn't lying. His sick child needed help. He turned slowly and pulled the Book of Enchantments from the shelf, handing it to Regina. "Be careful, Dearie. As you know all magic comes with a price." He reminded her. As if she needed reminding…

"I'll be the one doing the magic, I'll pay the price." She told him, a silent battle raged in her eyes as she stared down her old friend. She took the Book and motioned to Hood to follow. Like an obedient puppy, he followed on her heels. Closing the door behind them, the two made their way back up the street, hurrying to get away from Gold's shop.

"Milady, you didn't have to…" Robin Hood was extremely confused by Regina's behavior. He had never met the former Evil Queen but he had of course heard the tales of her great and powerful evils. He knew she was responsible not only for the first curse but all the violence in the Enchanted Forest in her quest to seek revenge on Snow White. But certainly no one told him of her stunning beauty…

She turned to him with a gentle smile on her lips. Robin's breath caught in his throat. "I have a son, I know how scary it can be to have a sick child. Besides, I'm pretty sure Gold was about to turn you into a toad or something worse." She told him.

"That would have been unfortunate." He smiled at her. Regina tried hard not to notice the way his blue eyes twinkled at her, his dimples making an appearance. She blushed under his gaze.

Clearing his throat he turned serious. "Did you mean what you said? You can heal him?" Robin asked hopefully. Regina nodded.

"I can try. Healing magic isn't my strong suit but I've done it before. Lead me to him."

Robin nodded and motioned to her. The two made their way to the edge of the forest. "I hope you're not too frightened to walk the forest at night." He asked politely.

Regina resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "I was once considered the Evil Queen. Not much frightens me." She told him.

"What does frighten you, Milady?" Robin asked quietly. He had to admit, this beautiful woman was a complete mystery to him.

Regina turned to him, her dark whiskey brown eyes meeting his ocean blue eyes. "A cage." She whispered before brushing past him and into the darkness of the forest. Robin watched her petite form walk away from him and he felt his heart flutter. Whatever this woman's past, he knew she had suffered and her fear of being imprisoned again confirmed his suspicions. He wanted nothing more than to take her pain away.

"Are you coming, thief?" he heard her call to him. He hurried to catch up with her.

"Robin." He said simply. Regina turned to him.

"What?"

"Robin." He smiled at her. "You can call me by my name, you know." The sides of his mouth turned up at the corners. Regina felt her heart beat faster at his gentle smile. She wasn't sure what it was about his man whom she barely knew, but he gave her a warm, safe feeling. Maybe it was his smile…

"Here we are, Milady." He said as he hurried to open the front gate for her. Regina stopped in wonder at the small home in the middle of the forest. It was a simple, cottage home but she had never felt more at home anywhere. Not in her castle in the Enchanted Forest or her big mansion in Storybrooke. The front was overgrown with plants and surrounded by trees. There was a large front lawn and she spotted a ball and a bicycle deposited in the grass, evidence of the small child who lived here with his father. A small patch of rich soil was well placed in front of the front porch and surrounded by rocks.

"Roland and I have tried to start our own garden, but as you can see, we don't have much luck." Robin said quietly to her as he watched her take in his forest home. He couldn't help but be enchanted by her. The way she took in the world around her. She was impressed by his small but humble home.

"Did you build this house? I don't remember making anything so beautiful in my curse." She smiled. Robin puffed out his chest, proudly.

"Yes, I had some help from Marco and my Merry Men of course. It's not much but it's prefect for my son and I."

Regina smiled fondly. "It's wonderful." She told him as she walked through the open gate. Robin led the Queen up the front steps on the front porch and into his home.

"Please excuse the mess, I have to admit I wasn't expecting visitors." He apologized, but Regina shook her head.

"I'm here to heal your son, if I can. I don't care if your home is messy or not. Besides, I live with a preteen boy. I am no stranger to mess." She assured him. Robin smiled and led her down the hallway, turning on the hall light for her to see.

They entered the little boy's room and Regina could immediately feel the sickness in the room. He had pneumonia.

"What happened?" Regina whispered as she knelt by Roland's bed. Robin knelt down next to her.

"Last week when it snowed, I had gone out to the forest to chop more wood for the fireplace. I told Roland to stay inside but he was too excited to make snow angels. I came back to find him outside without a jacket, buried in the snow." Robin said sadly. "I was my fault, I shouldn't have left him alone."

Regina didn't know what made her do it, but she took Robin by the hand and gently rubbed her thumb over his knuckles.

"It wasn't your fault. Roland is a little boy. He just wanted to play in the snow." She said gently. Robin tore his eyes from his son to look at the woman next to him.

"Thank you, Regina. You've been nothing but kind to a common thief. I don't even deserve your compassion." He mumbled. Regina smiled at him.

"You didn't break into Gold's shop to steal for your own merriment. Your son was ill and you did what any desperate parent would have done for their child. And you were going to leave him money for whatever you took. An honorable thief…" she mused. Robin blushed at her praise. "You can thank me when your son is healed and feeling better." She said as she stood. Robin smiled at her.

"Deal."

Regina turned back to Roland and held her hands over the little boy. She watched as he tucked himself deeper into the pillows. She concentrated all her strength on him. She thought of Henry and her love for her own son. She heard Robin gasp as a white light fell from her hands to his son. She felt the familiar warmth of magic as it flowed through her. Robin and Regina watched as the pigment slowly returned to Roland's face. She smiled but felt the immediate effects of the price of her magic. She didn't want Robin to know what her price was. But she knew it was worth it, for him and for Roland. Just to see Robin smile at her again, made it all worth it.

Her heart clenched as Roland's sickness seeped into her own body. But seeing Roland slowly open his eyes made her push away the sick feeling and she smiled at him.

Robin laughed and gathered his son in his arms. "Roland! My boy! You're better." He whispered into his son's hair as he hugged him.

"Papa! I am feeling better!" Roland hugged his father tighter, but his bright eyes never left Regina. "Majesty, did you heal me?"

Regina was massaging her palms, the lingering magic resided there.

Robin took her hands in his. "Yes, Roland. She healed you, what do you say?" Before Regina could say anything, she felt a small body hurl itself into her arms, nearly knocking her over.

"Thank you, Majesty." Roland whispered in her ear before leaving a kiss on her cheek. Regina laughed and hugged the little boy back.

"You are most welcome, Roland." She pushed his soft hair out of his eyes. "Next time, mind your papa and put a jacket on if you go out in the snow." She smiled at him.

"Yes, Majesty. I promise I will." Roland gave her a cheeky grin. Robin watched the scene unfold in front of him. _'Who knew the Evil Queen has a soft spot for children?'_

Robin helped Regina to her feet. He intended to let go of her hand as soon as she was on her feet but he found himself holding on to her. Her soft petite hand fit perfectly in his big, strong hands. Their eyes met and for a moment everything around them faded away. It was just the two of them.

"Milady, thank you." He whispered to her. She felt his thank you in her heart and felt the warmth again. He was safety to her. "Please let me repay you." He begged her but Regina shook her head.

"I'm happy to help. Roland's hug and kiss was all the payment I need." She smiled down at the little boy who was watching his Papa and Majesty with curious eyes. At the mention of his name, his face broke out into a huge grin.

"Please Regina, let me make you dinner one night at the very least?" he begged again, he knew he had to see this gorgeous woman in his home again. Roland began jumping up and down.

"Please, Majesty! Papa makes yummy food!" Roland began begging too. Regina laughed at the two boys. Robin was giving her the saddest puppy eyes he could muster.

"Okay." She finally relented. The thought of seeing Robin and Roland again gave her butterflies she couldn't quite explain. Robin and Roland's matching dimples made her weak in the knees. She crouched down and pulled Roland in a hug. "But only on one condition: You can call me Regina instead of Majesty." She tickled the little boy's sides till he screamed with laughter.

"Okay, Gina!" the toddler agreed. Regina stood up and felt a bit faint. She knew the price of her magic was going to soon take a toll on her body and she didn't want Robin or Roland to know about it. But Robin's hawk like gaze saw her tremble.

"Are you alright, Regina?" he immediately put a hand on her waist to steady her. Regina nodded. "I just must be tired. It is still the middle of the night." She realized. Robin nodded, buying her excuse. "I should be heading home." She told them.

"Can we walk you home?" Robin asked her, but Regina shook her head.

"Roland needs his sleep. I can make it home safely." She knew she needed to get out of their home soon if she wanted to keep her secret. Roland hugged her legs again and Regina gave him her best hug back. "When will you come for dinner, Gina?" he asked. Regina looked up at Robin who smiled.

"Friday night works good for you?" he made a mental note that as Mayor and a mother to Henry, she was probably busy during the week. Regina nodded.

"Sounds perfect." She whispered. The two boys walked her to the front door. Robin reached out and gently pulled her body into his arms. "Thank you." He whispered into her silky chestnut hair. Regina hugged the man back. She barely knew this man but she felt safer and more at home with him and his son in their humble home in the forest than she had ever felt.

"You are more than welcome. Good night." She pulled back to look up in his eyes. "I look forward to Friday." She turned to smile down at Roland.

"Good night, Regina." Robin said as he watched the beautiful Queen leave his arms and his home. Tonight, she has vanquished all the doubts he ever had of the Evil Queen. She had covered for him with Mr. Gold, she healed his son of his pneumonia and now they had plans to meet again for dinner next week.

He couldn't wait to get to know more about the beautiful woman who had just unknowingly stole his heart. _'And they call me a thief…"_ he thought with a smile as he watched her graceful form make her way back to the town. The honorable gentleman in him was uncomfortable letting her walk herself home but as she pointed out, it was still the middle of the night and his son needed some much needed sleep. And he couldn't leave him alone again. That's how they got into this mess in the first place. Besides, he was sure Regina was more than capable of taking care of herself.

The next morning at Granny's diner Robin and Roland were sitting in their booth, enjoying breakfast together when he overheard some news that made him freeze in his seat.

Regina had fallen ill with pneumonia.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It's been 3 days now… 3 days and Regina still wasn't any better. She had given Killian strict instructions not to let anyone in her home except Henry and Emma. She didn't want Robin coming to see her while she was sick. Regina hugged her pillow to her chest as she laid in bed, sick with pneumonia. She knew full well the price of her magic. She knew that taking away Roland's sickness, it would transfer to her. But she paid it willingly. She closed her eyes as she remembered Robin's bright eyes and dimples, the way he laughed and smiled at her when she healed his son. She remembered Roland's hugs and kisses when he thanked her. It was worth it, a million times over. She didn't know what it was about the two Locksley boys but they had some sort of hold on her heart. She coughed and hocked up the phlegm in her lungs. Even though she felt miserable, she knew Roland was somewhere in the middle of the forest in that adorable home, maybe playing outside on his bicycle…

It was Henry who found her. He had come by when he didn't see her for their weekly breakfast. Every Sunday morning, Regina would meet Henry and Emma and usually the Un-Charmings for breakfast at Granny's. When Regina didn't show up, Henry had made his way to Milton Street to check on his other mother. When he found her in bed sick, he immediately began the task of taking care of her.

"Henry, I'm fine!" she had insisted but her stubborn son didn't pay much attention to his mother's incessant refusals for help.

"Mom, what happened? You're always reminding me to stay warm outside and then you go and get pneumonia!" Henry scolded his mother like a 5-year-old. Regina knew she shouldn't worry her son like this. Before she could reply, Emma opened the door, carrying some homemade soup.

"Granny sent this." She said as she placed it on the bedside table. "She also said to force you to eat something. Even if it means sitting on you while Henry spoon feeds you." Emma smirked. Regina glared at the blonde, who had taken a seat on the end of her bed.

"Don't you dare."

"What she means to say is, 'thank you' to Granny for the soup. Right, Mom?" Henry rolled his eyes at his mom's antics. Anyone who knew Regina at all knew full well that she did not like to be taken care of or appear weak in front of anyone.

"Regina, we're family. You don't have to worry about us seeing you like this. Family takes care of each other." Emma said as she opened the soup and pulled out a spoon.

Regina huffed but sat up in bed. "Thank you for the soup…" she mumbled under her breath. She had to admit it did smell delicious. "And thank you for being here. But you don't have to feed me. I'm not an imbecile." She took the spoon from Emma and watched as Henry and Emma made themselves comfortable next to her, Emma on one side and Henry on the other. He grabbed the remote control and turned the TV on. If they were going to spend the day taking care of Regina, then they were certainly going to enjoy themselves.

Regina would never admit it to anyone but she loved the company of her two companions. There was a time she wanted nothing more than for Emma Swan to get the hell out of her life and leave her and Henry alone but now she couldn't imagine her life without her best friend. They had a unique bond, a friendship that has been tested over and over again but still the blonde never left them and always had her back. And she was right, they were family.

She sat there, cozied up between the two in her bed and her thoughts drifted back to Robin. She didn't want him to know she was sick but she wished to see him again. _'Friday…'_ she thought to herself as she smiled into her soup. She hoped she was well by then. She would hate to disappoint Roland if she couldn't make it to their dinner.

A coughing fit brought her back to reality. Emma took the soup from her hands as Henry helped her lay back down.

"Mom." Henry whispered as he stroked her hair, just like she did to him when he was sick. He hated to see her sick and in pain. Emma frowned as she set the soup down. Regina's skin was looking pale. Her eyes were tired and lips chapped. Regina had refused to let Emma heal her with her light magic for fear that she would get the illness too. But she really didn't want her son to see her like this.

"Please, get Henry out of here." She begged Emma. But Henry didn't budge.

"No! I want to stay!" he argued.

"Henry Daniel!" Regina tried to scold him but fell back on the bed in a coughing fit. Henry grabbed another pillow to put under her head.

"Emma!" she begged, using all her strength to make sure her son was safe from seeing her in pain. Emma understood this and nodded. She grabbed Henry and turned him into her arms.

"C'mon Henry. You need to give your mom some time to get better." She whispered to him as she led him out of the room. Regina laid down and took deep breaths. A single tear slipped out. She hated feeling weak and miserable.

"No! I insist on seeing her!"

Her eyes flew open as she heard the voice of the man who had been haunting her dreams for the past couple nights. _'No, no, no…'_ He can't see me think this, he can't know. She used all her strength to swing her legs over to stand up. But her weakened state failed her. Her vision blurred and she felt herself falling.

But she never hit the ground. Before she knew what was happening, two strong arms caught her small body. The smell of forest and pine filled her nose and she breathed him in. "Robin…" she whispered before going completely unconscious.

When she awoke, she became aware of someone gently wiping her brow with a cold washcloth. She licked her lips and blinked slowly.

"Hey there." She heard Robin's gentle voice, calming her. "You gave us quite a fright." He said as she opened her eyes fully, her heart racing at the closeness of the man next to her. She licked her lips again, her throat was parched.

Robin leaned over and put a glass of water in her hands. She trembled as she reached out for the glass. Robin looked in her eyes and understood. She was too weak to hold the glass herself. He gently held her in his arms as he gave her water. Regina allowed him.

"Why Regina?" he mumbled in her hair. He had to know why she would heal his son, knowing full well the price of her magic. He remembered in Gold's shop, him reminding her that all magic comes with a price. She had said that she was the one doing the magic, she would pay the price. He didn't know what it meant till he overheard Grumpy in Granny's Diner that Regina had fallen ill with pneumonia. He then understood the price of her magic. She had paid for his son. And he had to know why. Why did she care so much about a boy she knew nothing about?

Regina hid her face in the crook of his neck. She knew Robin could read her. They barely knew each other but there was something she couldn't quite explain. It was like a gold thread that tied the two of them together. Their souls.

"I just couldn't let Roland die." She whimpered. The feeling of her lungs collapsing was coming back and she fought it. She didn't want Robin to see her sick. To see her with the illness meant for his son. He didn't need that guilt.

"Regina…"

"I took the price of the magic willingly. I knew what I was doing." She told him. "I didn't want you to know the price."

"You knew. Even before you saw Roland, even before you knew anything about me or him. Why would you risk your life for him?" Robin was even more mystified by this woman lying in his arms. He looked down and saw that Regina had fallen asleep in his arms.

He gently pushed a lock of her dark brunette hair out of her eyes. Robin took the time to look down at her face, relaxed in her tired state. Her expression had softened, her breath was soft against his neck. In her sleep, her fingers subconsciously tightened their grip in his shirt. "Don't worry, Milady. I'll never leave you." He whispered against her temple. A promise he knew he would always keep.

He also knew what he must do. He pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

"I need to make a deal with you. I need your help."

An hour later, Robin looked up as the door to Regina's bedroom opened. Emma entered and moved aside to reveal Robin's visitor. Mr. Gold.

"You're sure about this?" Emma asked hesitantly. She knew more than anyone the price of magic. She should have known Regina's sickness was magic induced. What she didn't know was Robin and his son and how they were tied to Regina. But she was willing to take Robin's lead on this matter.

"Well, looks like the thief needs my help after all." Gold said calmly. He wasn't going to come but when he heard about Regina's illness he knew Henry would never forgive him if he let his mother die. And as much as gold would hate to admit it, he had after the years come to care for Regina in a twisted sort of way.

"She's worse than I thought." He said as he approached her bed. Regina was still sleeping in Robin's arms. Her skin was pale white, her usual red lips were chapped. She had lost weight, the sickness taken its toll on her body.

"You can heal her right?" Robin asked. "I will take the price of this magic." He promised. Gold looked over to Robin and saw the determination in the man's eyes. Robin was in love with Regina. Whether he realized it himself or not, Gold saw it. Gold knew. He knew Regina's happy ending wasn't simple but it had to do with this man and his toddler. The price of the magic to save Regina would have dire consequences for Robin but the price would be minimal against the Dark One… against himself. He would take the price to save the woman he cared for like a daughter.

But maybe he would have some fun first, making Robin believe he owed him a debt.

He held his hands out over Regina's frail body and they all watched as maroon colored light seeped into her skin. Her pale skin slowly turned back to the creamy olive complexion, her plump lips gathered the color they lost in the past 3 days. They watched her take a deep breath and smile in her sleep, her fingers curling into Robin's arm.

"Let her rest. She'll be fine when she wakes." Gold said as he turned to leave.

"Wait! What was the price? I'll pay it." Robin said bravely.

Gold smiled knowingly to himself. "I'll find you later."

Emma watched as Robin pulled Regina closer to him. She didn't know Regina was even seeing Robin, or anyone for that matter. But she followed Gold to see him out, giving Robin and Regina some privacy for the night. She also needed to make sure Henry got to bed.

Regina woke to the smell of freshly fallen snow. Her window was open and she watched her sheer white curtain flow lazily in the winter breeze. She took a deep breath before realizing she wasn't coughing and her lungs didn't burn. She was also very aware that she wasn't alone in her bed; a heavy arm was wrapped around her middle and someone was snoring quietly against her hair. She smell forest and pine and knew exactly who was sharing her bed. She turned slowly to see Robin fast asleep, still in his clothes. She smiled at him. This man who made her feel things she shouldn't be feeling. Things she had long pushed down and told herself she didn't need anymore. The safety, the warmth, the…. Hope.

He felt her breathing change and he slowly opened his eyes. Her eyes searched his sleepy blues. He gave her a crooked half grin, sending heat down her belly.

"Good morning, Milady. How are you feeling?" he croaked, his morning voice coming out. He cleared his throat before sitting up and running a hand through his sandy blonde hair. Regina watched him, curiosity overwhelming her. _How exactly did he get Emma to allow him to spend the night? And where was her son? And where was HIS son? How am I feeling better already? I just happened over night…_

"How am I healed?" she asked quietly, half of her already knew the answer. There was only one explanation. Robin made a deal with the devil. The devil being Gold.

Robin looked over at her, hesitation in his eyes. She knew.

"I couldn't let you fall sicker. Not when you healed Roland." He told her.

Regina closed her eyes. She needed to talk to Gold and get him to drop whatever deal he made with the thief. Robin had a son he needed to remain alive for. Regina sat up and breathed with relief when she didn't need assistance.

"I hope you don't mind I spent the night here. I needed to make sure you were indeed okay." He confessed as he took her hands in his.

"Why?"

Robin smiled, his eyes twinkling at her. "For the same reason you healed Roland."

"I can't explain it. I know we just barely met but I feel like we know each other. Did we know each other in the Enchanted Forest?" she wondered.

"I doubt I would ever forget meeting you." The truth in Robin's voice made Regina blush. She looked away and tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

"Where is Roland? And is he feeling better?" she asked, changing the topic. His son seemed like a safe choice.

"He's doing quite well, thanks to you. He's with Little John. He's been very busy telling everyone that the beautiful queen saved him and is coming to dinner on Friday… you are still coming, right?" he asked uncertainly.

Regina smiled. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Robin beamed at her and Regina felt the world around them melt away. Their fingers were lightly touching on the bed and Robin gently linked them. Regina held her breath.

They slowly leaned forward, their lips only inches apart.

Before they could do anything, the door burst open and Henry ran in.

"Mom! You're feeli-" he stopped mid-sentence when he realized his mother wasn't alone.

"Who's this? Why are you in my mom's bed?" Henry's eyes flashed at Robin.

"Shit." Regina mumbled.

"Mom! A dollar in the swear jar!" Henry yelled.

"Henry! I told you to wait for her to come out of her room!" Emma yelled as she finally caught up with their son.

She paused at the scene they interrupted. Robin was still sitting on Regina's bed, their fingers still interlocked. Regina was quick to let go of his hand.

"Making tacos?" she smirked. Regina's face turned bright red. It was an inside joke, starting with the time Henry and Emma walking in on Charming and Snow in bed together in the middle of the day.

"Absolutely not!" Regina stuttered. Robin just looked around confused.

"Tacos?"

"I thought we have tacos on Tuesday?" Henry interrupted, his confusion was also evident. "Today is Wednesday. Taco Tuesday was last night."

Regina groaned.

"Yeah it was." Emma smirked at the couple.

"Out! Both of you!" Regina threw a pillow at Emma's head. Emma laughed and pulled Henry out of his mother's room.

"I'm so confused." Robin said. "Isn't it a little early for tacos?"

Regina giggled. "It's a euphemism for sex." She told him, enjoying the way his ears turned bright red.

"What?!"

"Emma and Henry walked in on Snow and Charming in bed once and Charming, ever so eloquently, said they were 'making tacos' when Henry asked why they were still in bed… and ever since then we've just made it a running joke for sex." Regina smirked.

Robin was at a loss for words. "And Taco Tuesday…?"

"Oh, well. We actually do eat tacos on Tuesdays for dinner. It's a family tradition." She laughed.

"I still have a lot to learn about this world." Robin smiled at her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Regina smiled to herself as she made her way down Main Street to Gold's shop. She was feeling much better after being healed by Mr. Gold himself and letting Robin, Emma and Henry slowly nurse her way to full health. She secretly enjoyed the way they pampered to her every desire. She felt like a queen again. Emma and Henry didn't leave her side except when Robin would come see her at night after Roland went to sleep. They had agreed they didn't want Roland to know she had become sick as well, even though his young mind wouldn't have put two and two together and discovered her price for saving him. So he spent his days with his papa and then under the watchful eye of Little John at night so Robin could watch over Regina. And she allowed the thief to hold her at night. She still hadn't put together why she was so comfortable with him. Hell, she barely knew the man but he had somehow made his place in her heart.

She heard the familiar ' _tink_ ' of the bell as she opened the door to Gold's shop. She smiled at Belle as the beautiful wife of the storekeeper made her way from behind the curtain separating the back room from the rest of the shop.

"What can I do for you, Regina? Are you feeling better?" Belle asked politely. Regina nodded.

"I am, thank you. And thanks to your husband. Is he here? I want to know what kind of deal he struck with Robin to heal me." She murmured as Belle rolled her eyes.

"Rumple… Always making damn deals." She scolded her husband as the man made his way out from behind the curtain.

"As much as I would have loved to get a deal out of the notorious thief, I must admit I healed you with no deal from him." Gold defended himself from the women. Regina and Belle had matching looks of shock on their faces.

"Wait, what? You mean you healed me on your own account? No deal with Robin?" Regina had a hard time believing him.

"Believe it or not, I have a soul and every now and then I like to remind people I have good in me." He said smugly.

"I've always seen the good in you, Rumple." Belle said as she squeezed his hand. Regina rolled her eyes.

"So… Robin owes you nothing…? And I owe you…?" Regina asked hesitantly.

"Nothing at all."

Regina turned slowly. "Okay…" This was certainly a new side of Gold she hadn't expected. "Thank you." She whispered.

Gold tipped his head to her. He watched as Regina made her way out of his shop. Belle watched her husband closely. "You care for her?" she smiled.

Gold hugged his wife close to him. "Yes. Regina is like a daughter to me. I'd heal her a million times over." He admitted as he made his way back to his office slowly. Belle beamed at the man he was becoming, the man she always knew he could be.

Friday night came soon enough. Henry, satisfied that Regina was no longer ill, made his way to his other mother's home for the weekend. He was excited to learn how to sail from Killian. The pirate had promised to show Henry how to steer and navigate the Jolly Rodger as he had also taught Neil when he was Henry's age. Henry still missed his father greatly but he was slowly coming around to accepting that maybe Killian could be a father-figure in his life.

Regina had a date with Robin and Roland to get ready for. She knew the Locksley boys were more casual than dressy so she opted for a pair of dark blue skinny jeans that accented her long legs and toned butt. She bit her lip as she studied her reflection in the floor length mirror. She looked pretty good, if she did say so herself. She pulled a red tank top over her head and fitted a black leather jacket over it. She found a pair of over-the-knee boots and pulled them on. She knew Robin liked her shoulder length hair down so she brushed it out till it shone like a silky soft pillow. She applied her make-up and grabbed her purse and a bottle of wine.

She made her way to the small cottage in the woods. She absolutely loved the Locksley's humble home. When she had made the curse, she gave herself the biggest, grandest home in all of Storybrooke. But she had to admit it was pretty lonely sometimes. There was something so cozy and homey about Robin's home. She smiled to herself as she noted the small garden they had left empty. Maybe someday she'll show Roland how to grow vegetables.

The door swung open as soon as she opened the front gate.

"R'gina!" Roland yelled as he ran to her. She grinned at the little boy's enthusiasm. He was the first person to ever show such joy at seeing her. Normally people flinched as the Evil Queen or Mayor Mills entered the room. But to Roland, she was just 'R'gina.' And she was more than thrilled to finally be the source of someone's happiness.

She knelt down and caught the toddler in her arms. He wiggled his nose in her hair as she laughed. The joy of having a small child in her arms was something she never tired of. Not many people knew she had a soft spot for children. Then again, not many people took the time to get to know her. She looked up and her breath caught in her throat as Robin stood there, a crooked smile on his handsome face as he watched his son and the beautiful woman in his front yard. His jeans hung low on his hips and his green shirt pulled tight across his chest, accenting his muscular form. His strong arms were crossed in front of him as he grinned at the mayor.

' _Damn, she's breath taking.'_ He thought to himself as he watched the former queen make her way up his front walk way, his son's hand clasped tightly in hers. He noted her tight-fitting shirt, a hint of cleavage teasing him. But he was more focused on her face. She had worn more natural make-up, giving her an almost innocent look. She looked younger, softer. Her chestnut hair fluttered in the slight, winter breeze. She wore those damn jeans that hugged every curve of her hips. Robin felt his heart skip a beat when the beautiful mayor smiled at him. _'How had this woman ripped hearts out of people's chests and inspired fear in nearly everyone in the Enchanted Forest?'_

"R'gina! Can I show you my toys?" Roland broke the adults out of their day dreams. They both blushed nervously as they realized they had both zoned out as they checked each other out.

"Of course! I'd love to see all your toys!" she smiled at the little boy. Robin reached out his hand and helped her up the stairs to his front porch.

"I'm so glad you made it. And I hope you brought your appetite!" he beamed at her.

Regina smiled. "Thank you for inviting me! And I can smell dinner from here, it smells delicious." She handed over the bottle of wine. The three made their way into the small home.

Robin led Regina to the kitchen. She noted it was cleaner than it was when she had come over the weekend before. Of course, this time they knew she was coming and had time to prepare. She smiled as she took in the cottage. It was cozy and charming. There was a fireplace in the front living space. A small couch and coffee table filled the small room. There were lots of windows, lots of natural light shown into the home. She could see out into the backyard. It was completely dense with forest. She saw a couple drawings framed on the wall and made her way over to them.

"Did you draw these?" she asked Robin who came to stand behind her. She could smell the distinct smell of forest on him. The hand drawn pictures captured her attention though. They were excellent, charcoal drawn works of art. One depicted a deer, looking right at them. The doe was in the middle of a thick green field. The others she recognized as the Enchanted Forest. There was a cliff over-looking the water. She had watched Snow White jump off that very cliff from her mirror. The bandit princess was running from her Black Guards and had been rescued by Ariel. The other was her own castle. She sucked in a breath as she recognized her stone prison. She never wanted to return to the castle in the Enchanted Forest. The place where she lost everything. Where she was forced to obey the wishes of a king who didn't love her, be a mother to the girl who ruined her life. She swallowed back the silent sob at the memories of her early life as Queen. She tore her eyes from the picture to a happier one. It was a beautiful drawing of the clock tower in Storybrooke. She smiled as she noted the time was 8:15… the time when Emma Swan slowly began breaking the curse.

Robin silently studied Regina as she studied his drawings. He saw her smile at the picture of the deer, he saw the memories swirl in her eyes as she stared at the pictures of the Enchanted Forest. He saw the sadness as she looked at the picture of her castle before she smiled at the one of the clock tower in Storybrooke. He smiled as he realized this mysterious woman before him was a glorious puzzle he hoped to someday figure out. She had so many layers. He cleared his throat before he realized he never answered her question.

"Yes. Yes, I drew them. I have more, these are just the ones I got framed." He told her gently. Regina turned to him and realized how close they were. Robin stood close to her, his body inches from hers.

"I appreciate the beauty around me and want to draw it." He whispered to her and he stared deep into her dark pools of whiskey brown eyes. Regina licked her lips nervously as she tilted her head up to look into his eyes.

"You have an amazing talent." She told him. "You see the world around you and the good in things that most people wouldn't bother to see."

"I see the good in you." He replied.

Regina felt her heart skip a beat at his honest words. But before she had a chance to reply, Roland made his way back to the living room with an armful of toys.

"Look R'gina!" he all but screamed at her, his excitement to show his new friend all his toys made him forget to use his 'inside voice.' The adults jumped apart and Regina blushed as she realized the position she and Robin were in. She moved away from the man and knelt down to give her full attention to the little boy.

Robin smiled to himself as he shook his head and made his way back to the kitchen to check on their dinner. _'What on earth was going on?'_ he hadn't meant to tell his feelings to her, they just came out. He looked out to the living room to see Roland and Regina on the floor as he showed her his toy dinosaurs and airplanes. He saw her gentle smile and he swore he had never seen a more beautiful sight than the gorgeous queen playing dinosaurs with his son. _'I could get used to this.'_ He thought. He made their plates and set the table before calling them to the table. Regina helped Roland wash his hands and the three made their way to the table.

"Wow." She breathed as she took in the dinner Robin made. There was roasted turkey, mashed potatoes and gravy, green beans topped with chopped almonds and an elaborate platter of fruits and cheeses. "This all looks delicious." She complemented the chef. Robin blushed at her praise.

"I hope it tastes as good as it looks." He joked. Regina playfully nudged him.

"I'm sure it is."

They spent the next 30 minutes enjoying dinner. Regina listened as Roland told tales of his father and his band of Merry Men. She laughed at their antics. Robin watched Regina as she made sure to pay close attention to the little boy. Every now and then she would look over at Robin and their eyes would meet. She blushed at his stare but Robin couldn't take his eyes off her. His breath caught as her foot gently brushed his under the table. He swallowed as she arched her eyebrow at his squirming. Robin watched her bite her lip as her foot nudged his again. The little minx was teasing him. He smiled to himself as he reached his foot out to graze hers back. The two adults continued their innocent game of footsie as they listened to Roland's stories. When dinner was over, Robin cleared their plates. He threw all the dishes in the sink filled with hot soapy water. He would tend to them later. For now, he wanted nothing more than to spend time with Regina and his son.

"R'gina, there's fireflies in the outside!" Roland exclaimed as he dragged her by the hand. The little boy had the great and powerful former Evil Queen wrapped around his little finger and didn't even know it. Regina was beginning to realize there wasn't anything she wouldn't do to see Roland's dimpled smile. Even traipsing around the forest in the dark, catching fireflies in a mason jar. She grinned back at Robin and grabbed his hand with her other. The three made their way outside. Robin and Roland showed her their home-made firefly jars. Robin laughed as Regina and Roland wandered around, catching more and more of the little lightning bugs. When they had enough, Regina knelt down and wrapped an arm around Roland, pulling him close.

"These are beautiful creatures but we should let them go." She taught him the importance of being kind to the bugs they caught. Roland watched wide eyed as she opened the jar and let the bugs fly away. "We wouldn't want such beautiful bugs that bring light into this world kept in a small jar. It's cruel to keep them caged." She whispered as the three of them watched the bugs fly away. Robin knew she was talking from experience. She was a prisoner in her own castle. She knew first-hand what happened to the beautiful creatures that spent their life caged. Robin remembered her words to him: the one thing she was frightened of was a cage. He longed to reach out and hold her tiny body in his arms and take her pain away. Roland opened the lid to his jar and set the bugs free. "Be free!" he told them. Regina smiled at the boys kind heart. She would do everything in her power to make sure he remained kind to all living creatures. No darkness would ever touch his pure and sweet heart.

They sat outside for a while longer, just enjoying each others company. Robin had pulled a chair for him and Regina to recline on. Roland had insisted on laying in Regina's arms, on her lap. He laid his head down on her chest, the steady beat of her heart putting his to sleep. Regina hummed him to sleep as she used to do with Henry when he was a little boy. Robin was in complete awe of the bond forming between Regina and his son. Roland was normally so shy but with Regina he as so comfortable and at home. He caught her eyes as she softly sang to the little boy in her arms. She reached out and took Robin by the hand. He felt the electricity between them and felt his heart beat faster. The way she smiled stole the breath right out of him. This beautiful woman was making him feel things he hadn't felt in a long time. Since Marian. He closed his eyes at the memory of his late wife. Maybe things with Regina was his second chance. Second chance at love, at a life of happiness. He saw past her Evil Queen moniker to the vulnerable woman underneath. The woman who lost love but never stopped wishing to find it again. The woman who never wanted to be queen. The woman who only wanted a second chance, her happy ending. She was a force of nature: beauty, brains, charm, passion and motherly love all wrapped up in one. Robin sat there, under the stars holding hands with the Queen and swore he would win her heart.

When it got too cold, he helped her take Roland back inside. His soft snoring against Regina's chest gave away his sleeping state. Together they quietly tucked him into bed. Regina knelt by his bed and kissed his forehead. For the millionth time that night, Robin felt his heart skip a beat. He kissed his son good night before taking Regina by the hand and quietly leading her out of the room. Once they were in the living room, Robin turned and pulled Regina into his arms. Her body fit perfectly against his.

"Robin…" she breathed.

"Thank you." He whispered against her neck as he held her tiny body.

"For what?"

"For being you. You never cease to amaze me, Milady." He told her, his blue eyes searching hers. Regina's heart melted. No one had ever thanked her just for being herself. Normally people were either frightened of her or hated her. Never did anyone, except Henry, accept her. All of her. She slowly brought her hands to rest against his strong chest. She felt his heart beating wilding in his chest.

"Thank you for inviting me into your home. I absolutely love it here. I love everything about this place." She confessed. Robin's heart soared at her words.

"You are always welcome here. Please promise me you'll come back." He pleaded. Regina smiled, her eyes twinkling mischievously at him.

"Maybe for some more of your wonderful home made food." She teased.

"I would gladly cook for you. And Henry. Please know he is welcome to come over anytime. I'm sure Roland would love to have someone to play with." Robin extended his invitation to her son. Regina beamed. She had never been with a man who showed any interest in Henry. Her son was the most important person in her life and she always told herself that if a man she was interested in showed any interest in getting to know her son, she would make him worth her time. So far, Robin was the first.

"I'm sure Henry would love to get to know you two. But maybe the next dinner, I'll be the chef." She told him. Robin grinned.

"I would love that, I'm sure Roland would too."

"Next weekend?" she asked.

"We're all yours." Robin told her, hoping she caught the double meaning behind his words. Regina smiled and leaned forward. She brushed her nose against the stubble on his cheek before stopping at his neck. She left a small chaste kiss on his neck, her fingernails running down his arms. He tightened his grip on her waist.

"Regina…" he breathed. The things this woman was doing to him was making it harder for him to remain a gentleman. He felt her shiver in his arms.

"I should be going." She looked up into his eyes.

Robin nodded, unable to speak.

"Okay." He managed to croak. He knew if she stayed any longer, he would gather her in his arms and take her to his bedroom. But the honorable gentleman in him, wanted to do this right. He didn't want her to think he just wanted her for her body. He wanted her for her mind, her soul, her heart. He wanted all of her. Clenching his jaw, he gently pulled himself away from her. Regina cleared her throat and turned to look for her purse by the door. She turned back to smile at him.

"Thanks again for dinner and sharing your son and home with me." She smiled at him. Oh, the things he would do to make her smile at him like that for the rest of their lives.

She opened the door and stepped out into the night. Robin followed her to her car door. He watched her unlock her car and before she opened the door he took her one last time in his arms.

"Good night, my queen." He whispered unable to let the beautiful woman go. Regina blushed and nuzzled the crook of his neck.

"Good night, my thief." She murmured against his chest. Robin chuckled at her nickname for him. She turned and got in her car. She rolled down the window and Robin took her hand in his. He bent his head and kissed the back of her hand.

"Sweet dreams, Milady. Please drive safe. Will you let me know when you make it home?" he worried. Regina wasn't used to someone caring for her but knew it was in the man's nature. He had a good heart. She promised him and he stepped back to watched her drive away. Robin took a deep breath and watched till her car turned at the end of the dirt road.

He slowly made his way back inside. He checked on Roland once more. His son was passed out, still snoring softly. He stood at the doorway watching his son sleep. He could use a mother figure in his life. He watched Regina and Roland and knew she would make an excellent mother. He knew Roland already loved her. He made his way to the kitchen and started on the dishes from their night. He couldn't wait till next weekend when he could see her again. He thought of her, the way she smiled at him. The way conversation with her was so easy. The way she gave her complete and full attention to Roland when he told her stories. The way she teased him with their game of footsie. The way she held his son and sang him to sleep as if he was her own son. The way her lips felt against his skin… Robin shivered at the memories of their night.

He finished the dishes and made his way to the living room, stopping to pause at his drawings she had admired. He went over to the little desk in the corner and sat down. He slowly took out his drawing pad and charcoal pencils. Closing his eyes, he imagined her. Her graceful features. His phone dinged and he stood to check it.

' **Made it home safely. Good night, my thief. Xo'** Regina had kept her word. Robin's smile grew as he realized she was making an effort to let him in.

' **Good night, my beautiful queen. Xo.'**


	4. Chapter 4

**Are you ready for some jealous Robin? My poor little OutlawQueen heart needs some mending after last night's episode. I don't know what's going on but Robin and Regina deserve better! I only have 1 review so if you have any comments or things to add, something you'd like to see, please leave a comment! I'll love you forever!**

 **Chapter 4**

"We should have a Ladies Night Out!"

Regina cringed internally at Ruby's words. The young waitress was certainly into the night scene, not that StoryBrooke had much of a wild night life. But Regina had, thanks to Emma, discovered the internet sensation of "Netflix" and all that it had to offer. The mayor spent more time than she cared to admit watching Grey's Anatomy and Friends. She and Henry enjoyed watching How I Met Your Mother together before his bedtime and she would settle in with her glass of wine and pick up where she left on her shows.

"Noooooo…" she sighed. She really just wanted to have the night to herself.

"C'mon Regina!" Emma pleaded with her friend. She, Mary-Margaret, Tink, Belle and Ruby looked at her expectedly.

"And who will be watching our son if we're both going out for the night?" she asked.

"Killian!" Emma said immediately. Regina scoffed.

"I don't think so."

"Oh, come on! He's really wanting Henry and everyone else around to view him as more than a pirate! Give him a chance…" Em silently begged Regina, knowing full well it would work on her. When Regina was wanting everyone in town to view her as more than the Evil Queen, it was Emma who gave her chance after chance.

"Fine…" she huffed.

"Well, maybe David can hang out with them. I'm sure he's going to be bored out of his mind all by himself." Mary-Margaret offered. Regina smiled.

"Yes! Charming is just as thrilling as a bag of bricks so I'm pretty sure Henry will stay out of trouble with him around." She thanked her step daughter who rolled her eyes at her endearing insults towards her husband. Belle smirked.

"Ok, great! It's settled! We'll all meet up at The Rabbit Hole Friday night!" Ruby exclaimed.

Regina rolled her eyes but agreed to meet her friends there.

Besides, maybe if she hung out with them on Friday night, then they'll leave her alone on Saturday night when she was having Robin and Roland over for dinner. She hadn't seen the handsome thief since the last weekend when she was over at their home for dinner. _Her handsome thief._

She melted every time she gazed into his deep blue eyes. His smile was enough to leave her in a puddle on the floor. But he would never let that happen… his big, strong arms would catch her. Regina bit her lip as she thought explicitly of Robin's body. His muscular chest and how he sucked in a deep breath when he was turned on. The way his eyes turned from a soft blue to deep, dark navy blue when she bit her lip in front of him. The way he held her tightly… his hands at her waist… pulling her impossibly close… the smell of forest surrounding her.

She loved Roland to pieces but she longed for a night alone with Robin. So they could stare at each other as long as they both wanted to. So she could finally know how Robin kisses… How his lips would feel against hers… their tongues tangling as he would pick her up in his arms. God…

"Regina!" Mary-Margaret snapped her fingers at her, pulling the mayor out of her trance. She blushed deep red as she realized she was sitting here fantasizing about Robin in front of all her friends. They all stared at her with matching smirks.

"Don't even-" she began but Tink interrupted.

"You alright there Regina? You seem flushed!" the blonde teased. Regina closed her eyes and prayed the floor would just open up and swallow her whole.

Emma grinned. She would bet lots of money that Regina was thinking about the notorious outlaw that suddenly popped into her life, out of nowhere. She hadn't asked Regina what was going on with them since she was sick and he took care of her. But if they all knew anything about the mayor of their town, it was that she liked her privacy. So they all let her pass, with no questions. But maybe on Friday night, after a couple of drinks in her, Regina will finally let some juicy details slip about her new man.

"I do not have to take this abuse. I'm a queen and a bit more refined." She argued but they all saw the playful twinkle in her eye, letting them know she wasn't actually upset. She told Ruby to put everyone's food on her tab as she grabbed her coat. She said her goodbyes and promised to see them all Friday night. Regina shivered as she walked out into the cold.

She walked briskly towards her office when she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Milady!" Regina smiled at Robin's old fashioned nick name for her.

She saw Roland running towards her, as fast as his little legs could carry him. Behind him, his father trotted after him.

Regina laughed as Roland flung himself at her, her arms catching him.

"Hi, R'gina!" he squealed. "Look what Mr. Gold gave me!" he said proudly. Regina grinned at his immediate enthusiasm. She looked as Roland held up a pair of little ice skates.

"That was very kind of him!" Regina was once again slightly put off but Rumple's sudden generosity. "He said that they belonged to his son but he's all growed up and can't use them anymore." Regina's heart clenched at his innocent words. While it was true, Baelfire was all grown up, he was also dead…

"Papa's going to teach me how to use them. Right, Papa?" he grinned cheekily at his father who had finally caught up to them.

"Yes, m'boy!" Robin smoothed his son's hair as he shot a crooked grin to Regina. "Good morning, Milady." He said as he held out a hand to help her up. Regina took it and felt the familiar surge of electricity between them every time they touched. Her hands felt tiny in his strong hands. She peered up at him, wondering if he felt the chemistry too. He was looking at her like she hung the moon and stars herself. Oh yeah, he definitely felt it too.

"Good morning, Robin. How's your morning?" she asked politely, tucking a lock of her dark hair behind her ear.

"Better now." He shamelessly flirted with her. She blushed at his words. Oh, the things this man did to her without even trying.

"Are you gonna come ice skating with us?" Roland reminded them of his presence. Regina dragged her gaze away from Robin to kneel down and hug Roland.

"I have to get some work done but I promise next time, I'll go with you. And then you can show me what you've learned. And teach me!" she promised the little boy, hating that she had to tell him no. But her work as Mayor was never ending. But Roland's eyes lit up when she said he could teach her.

"Don't worry, I'll learn lots so I can teach you!" he said sincerely.

"Wonderful! Can I get a big hug before I have to go to work?" she teased, knowing full well Roland was always willing to give her hugs. Robin held his breath as he watched his son fall in love with the Queen. If he was being honest with himself, he knew he was falling for her too.

"I'll see you Saturday night, okay?" she whispered to him. Roland beamed at her before leaning over and whispering something Robin couldn't hear in her ear. But whatever it was, it put a huge smile on Regina's face.

"Don't worry, I don't like those either. I won't make them." She whispered back, smiling at the secret they shared. Robin tilted his head, wondering what his son shared with Regina.

She stood back up and smiled at Robin. "I'll see you Saturday night, Robin." She murmured. She wished she could put her arms around him too and give him a hug… or kiss… goodbye. But no, not yet. Not in the middle of the day, right on Main Street.

"Good day, Regina." He murmured back to her. He also wanted to take her in his arms. _'Saturday…_ ' he thought to himself. _'I'm going to kiss her senseless on Saturday.'_ He vowed. He grinned at her once more before they parted ways. Regina took deep breaths as she walked towards her office, trying hard to steady her racing heart. Those Locksley boys will be the death of her someday….

Across the street, Mr. Gold watched the couple slowly fall in love. He smiled at the memories of how new, young love feels. He and Belle had so much history between them and he loved her with all his heart but sometimes he still needed reminding of how it felt to fall in love again. He hoped Regina finally let herself love again…

Friday evening, Regina found herself sitting at her desk, mounds of paperwork in front of her. She jumped as the door banged open.

"I knew I'd find you here!" Emma strolled in uninvited. "Come on, you promised us a night out!" she whined as she sat on Regina's desk.

Regina closed her eyes, hoping when she opened them Emma Swan would be gone. But no such luck… The blonde sat there stating at her, eyebrows raised at her friend's childish antics.

"Fine, let's go!" she mumbled as she picked up her purse and empty coffee mug.

"That's the spirit!" Emma jumped up immediately, practically pushing Regina out of her office.

Two hours later, Regina found herself smooshed between a scantily clad Ruby and Tinkerbell at The Rabbit Hole. Emma pushed a drink in her hand as Mary-Margaret and Belle arrived.

"What are you guys standing around for?" Tink shrieked over the loud music. She grabbed Regina and Emma's hands.

"Let's dance!" she pulled them to the dance floor. For a petite fairy, she was surprisingly strong. It wasn't long before Regina felt the effects of the alcohol and the beat of the music seemed to just move her. She danced with Ruby and Tink, their bodies moving to the music. She looked over to see a couple men watching them hungrily. Regina turned away from them though. There was only one man's attention she wanted. And he certainly wasn't here tonight.

"Oh come on, mate! It'll be fun!" Will Scarlett all but dragged Robin and Little John to the nearby pool hall in the back of the infamous Rabbit Hole bar club.

"We'll just go, shoot some pool, knock back a couple beers and you'll be home before Roland even wakes up." Will reasoned with Robin. He had been itching for a night on the town. Robin had reluctantly agreed when Friar Tuck said he'd watch over Roland and all but pushed Robin out of the house. It was about time Robin got some "fun" time. Little John had also been roped into going too. The three men made their way to the small bar.

The sound of booming music told the men they were close. They hung their coats up and made their way to the pool tables. Will went to order them some beer.

Robin took in the scene around them. The air was sticky from the sweaty bodies dancing. The place reeked of alcohol and fried food but as were most taverns… He could barely hear himself think over the loud music. Women passed him, most giving him bedroom eyes or giggling with each other. Robin smiled politely but turned back to the pool table. He did not want to give them the wrong impression. He knew he was a favorite with the mothers at Roland's preschool. But he only had eyes for the beautiful Mayor. _'Regina…'_ he sighed to himself. He didn't want any of these other women. He only wanted her. Her sexy little smirk… her dark brown eyes staring up at him… Almost immediately his mind wandered to the most sinful of thoughts. Regina on her knees in front of him, looking up at him, that smirk on her ruby red lips, driving him crazy… She knew it drove him insane. He imagined her licking him up and down before opening her mouth, taking him in… he would wipe that smug smirk of hers away. Give her delicious mouth something else to do…

He felt Will shove a mug of beer in his hands and he turned back to the game to find Little John had already set up the balls for their game. He cleared his throat and felt his ears burn. He felt guilty for thinking of his sweet Regina in any sexual way. But a small voice in the back of his mind told him she wasn't so sweet and innocent. She wasn't called the Evil Queen for nothing… he was almost sure she had a sinful, naughty side to her….

"Oi! Get your head in the game Locksley!" he heard Will call to him. Robin apologized before making his shot. He waited for John to make the next shot. He looked around and his eyes fell on Nottingham. The wanna-be sheriff and the outlaw certainly had a complicated past. But he noticed the sheriff was too busy watching something else… or someone else. He followed his gaze and felt his pants tighten. There she was. His Regina, dancing -no grinding- between a very drunk Ruby and Tink. All 3 were wearing dresses Robin was sure should be saved for only the bedroom. They left very little to the imagination. Her breasts nearly spilling out the top, her dress only coming to midthigh, leaving lots of creamy smooth skin visible. And she was wearing those damn over-the-knee boots again… he briefly imagined her wrapping those long legs around his waist as he pounded into her. He watched her dance, her hair flowing around her shoulders as she lost herself in the music. She had her eyes closed, her hands tangled in her hair as her body swayed against Ruby's.

"Fuck…" he muttered to himself. She was the sexiest sight he had ever seen. Regina oozed confidence and sensuality.

"Damn…" he heard Will mutter next to him as he also stared at the women. Robin frowned.

"Regina's off limits." He warned his friend. _'She's mine.'_ He wanted to say but he didn't. He knew full well, Regina didn't "belong" to anyone. She made that abundantly clear that she was in charge of her life, her fate, her own destiny. But the thought of any other man looking at Regina like, well like he was just doing, made him sick. He wanted every man in this bar to know that he was the man that made that drop dead gorgeous woman blush like a little school girl. He was the man who cooked her dinner last weekend and sent her good morning and good night texts. Who almost kissed her outside her car… But did that mean they were together? He wasn't sure exactly. They hadn't even kissed on the lips… or gone out on a real date. What if he wasn't the only man who flirted with her? Or cooked her dinner? Robin felt like a fool. She was a beautiful woman, of course she would have tons of men after her. Well, he just had to step up his game and make her fall in love with him.

"Don't worry man. Regina's all yours. I was actually looking at Ruby…" Will interrupted his thoughts. By now, John had made his way over to them.

"Tink's looking nice tonight." He said shyly. Will snorted. A guy like Little John could pick up the petite fairy with one arm.

"Oi! What the bloody hell is Nottingham doing?" Will said as the three watched the drunk man stumble towards the women. Robin spotted Belle, Emma and Mary-Margaret at a nearby table but they were too into their conversation to keep an eye on their friends on the dance floor.

"He better not lay a hand on her." Robin growled as he watched Nottingham start talking to Regina. He watched as Regina clearly told Nottingham she wasn't interested. She tried to go back to dancing with Ruby and Tink but Nottingham grabbed her around the waist and tried to dance with her. Ruby frowned and tried to push her way between the man and her friend but Nottingham was too strong and just gripped Regina tighter. Robin had enough. He knew Regina didn't need saving. If anything, she was the one who did all the saving. But every now and then Robin wanted to be the hero and save his Queen. He saw her cry out in pain when Nottingham squeezed her too hard and Robin knew he had to get to Regina. He pushed his way through the crowd. By the time he reached Regina he saw that Nottingham was trying to force her to kiss him. Regina was slowed down by the alcohol or else she would have certainly defended herself. Robin saw red.

Regina didn't know what had happened. One minute she was enjoying herself on the dance floor and the next the wanna-be sheriff of Nottingham had pressed himself against her, pushing her two dancing companions out of the way. She struggled hard against him but it only seemed to excite him more. She felt sick as she tried to defend herself but the alcohol only slowed her down and dulled her magic. She felt it pulse at her fingertips but couldn't summon enough to push the drunk man off of her.

But before she could do anything, she saw a green blur and almost immediately felt Nottingham being ripped away from her. She gasped for breath as Emma and Mary-Margaret grabbed Regina and pulled her back. She saw who had saved her. Robin stood before her with a look of anger she had never seen on him. Her normally cheerful Robin Hood was breathing heavily as he stared down Nottingham. The drunk sheriff tried to swing at Robin who merely side stepped, making Nottingham miss. Robin grabbed him by his shirt and slammed his body against a nearby empty table.

"Don't you ever touch her again." He snarled. His normal soft blue eyes were darkened with hate and for a moment Regina was frightened of him. But this wasn't him. This wasn't her Robin. She grabbed his arm and pressed herself closer to him, hoping he would feel her body and know she was safe. That Nottingham didn't hurt her.

"Robin. It's okay." She said as she touched his arm. "I'm okay." She breathed in his ear. She watched as he slowly started breathing normal, his eyes searched hers, recognizing the woman he loved. The sight of his most hated enemy, trying to kiss Regina, his lovely Regina, just made him mad as hell. He wanted nothing more than to rip his arms off his body so he would never touch her again.

Robin realized all eyes were on him and he let go of Nottingham. He grabbed Regina by the hand and gently pulled her into his arms. She came willingly.

"C'mon, lets go." He whispered, everyone watching them was making him feel uncomfortable. They turned to make their way out of the bar when they heard Nottingham wheeze.

"Yeah, get that fucking bitch out of here." He spat at them. Before Regina could do anything, Robin had turned back around and punched him in the face, knocking the man to the floor.

"Whoa, Rob!" Little John was quick to grab Robin and pull him away from the man bleeding on the floor. Regina took Robin by the hand and pulled him out of the bar, grabbing her purse and coat.


	5. Chapter 5

**THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M**

 **Chapter 5**

The pair made their way outside. Regina didn't need a fight between Robin and Nottingham to break out. She was silent as she continued to pull him till they were out of sight of the bar. She turned to glare at him.

"What were you thinking?" she breathed. "You didn't have to save me. I save myself." She sassed. Robin let out a low breath.

"I know, Milady. I apologize. I just couldn't stand seeing that idiot with his hands on you…" he stopped himself so that he wouldn't get angry again. He fell silent as Regina studied him. She was no damsel in distress but she had to admit it was a bit thrilling to see him use his impressive strength to defend her. She took his hand in hers as she looked at his bruised knuckles where he punched Nottingham. Sighing, she waved her hand and the couple disappeared in a puff of purple smoke.

Robin jumped as soon as his feet touched the ground. "Where are we?" he asked. He didn't recognize his surroundings.

"My vault." She replied as if it was obvious. He watched her silently digging through an old trunk. He looked up to see many drawers pressed into the wall.

"What's in there?" he asked.

Regina looked to where he was indicating. "Oh, just the hearts of my enemies." She said nonchalantly.

"Oh, is that all, Milady?" he smirked. He glanced over to where she was bent over the trunk, still digging around for whatever it was she was looking for. She was still dressed in her short, tight red dress and black boots. He watched as the dress inched up, the backs of her legs looking so inviting. But not nearly as inviting as the gentle swell of her amazing ass. It was certainly not the first time he noticed her round…

His thoughts were interrupted by her turning as she found what she was looking for. She caught him checking her out. Regina blushed and realized how uncovered she was. But a part of her wanted him to look at her. She was still feeling the effects of the alcohol and was more than slightly turned on by his display in the bar tonight. She didn't dare think about how wet her panties got when he punched Nottingham in the face. Speaking of…

"Here's some enchanted ice. I'll heal your hand in no time." She said as she stepped close to him. Robin was silent but didn't take his eyes off her. He let her take his hand and pressed the ice pack to his knuckles. He immediately felt the warmth of magic healing him. He looked at her.

"You're stunning… In every way." He whispered to her. He felt brave as he reached out and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, his fingers lingering on her neck. Regina shivered as his cool fingertips made their way to the straps of her dress. He watched her face for her reactions. Was she okay with what he was doing to her?

But he noted the blush of her cheeks and the way her chest rose faster with every breath. Her dark eyes became darker, swimming with passion and lust. She wanted this just as badly as he did.

Robin couldn't contain himself anymore. Surprising her, he was quick to pin her to the wall, her arms held over her head as his mouth brushed the side of her neck. Regina whimpered as he took his time, running his lips along her neck, over her collarbones to the other side of her neck.

"You were driving me crazy in the bar tonight." He confessed. Regina closed her eyes against his words. The feel of his warm breath on her neck. Robin pushed his thigh between hers, forcing her wet center to rub against the hardness of his jeans. Regina moaned.

"Dancing makes me feel sexy." She told him. Robin grinned at her confession. "You are the sexiest woman alive and every man in there knows it. I saw them, Regina. All the men wanted you. They wanted to take you home with them." He told her, his lips leaving kisses on her neck.

Regina smirked. "Were you jealous?" Robin growled at her.

"Yes." He bit her earlobe before sucking it lightly. She gasped at his actions. "I wanted everyone in there to know I am the man who makes you blush… makes you giggle like a little lovesick girl… makes you so fucking wet." He ground out as he felt her heat between her thighs. Regina grinded against his hard thigh between her legs, seeking the friction she so desperately needed.

"Robin…" she whined. Her voice sent shivers up his spine. God, he needed her.

"I wanted every man to know I am the one who'll be getting you off tonight." He promised her.

"Yesss…" she hissed. This man was insane. He hadn't even kissed her on the lips yet and already she was ready to drop her panties and fuck him. She was usually more collected and refined than this. But this man, this outlaw, made all logical thoughts leave her head. She needed to kiss him though.

She opened her eyes and found his mouth. The second their lips touched, Regina felt her knees buckle. But as always, Robin's strong arms were there to catch her. He felt a warm burst of love fill his every being. He felt her against him. He hiked her mini dress up so he could pick her up and wrap her long legs around his waist, just as he imagined. They fit perfectly together, as if they were made for each other. Regina desperately needed to feel his skin though. She grabbed his shirt and yanked it out of his pants. Her cool hand brushed against the hard abs, her mails scratching against his skin. He hissed in her mouth and pulled her hand away.

"I won't be able to control myself if you continue that." He told her. Regina smirked.

"Maybe I like seeing you out of control…" she teased. "Maybe I got sooo turned on seeing you beat up Nottingham." She taunted him, rolling her hips against his erection. "C'mon, outlaw, tell me what turns you on…? Tell me, have you ever imagined me… naked?" she licked his lips before biting him.

"Yes!" he gasped. This fucking woman was driving him insane.

"When?"

"The night you came to dinner… after you left I jacked off. I imagined you… on my desk." He closed his eyes as he felt her hand slowly unzip his pants. It was like he was under her spell and he needed to tell her every dirty thought he had of her.

"Keep going." Regina rubbed her thighs together. His cock was enormous… so thick, and long and all hers. She whimpered as she leaned over and swiped her tongue over the tip, catching the pre-cum that gathered there.

"I thought about bending you over…" he croaked, trying hard to focus but all he could think about was her lips wrapped around him. "Fucking you so hard from behind you could barely hold on to anything."

"Fuck, Regina!" he groaned as she sank to her knees. He opened his eyes to find his fantasy coming true. The sexy queen on her knees for a thief's cock.

She hummed and moaned around his penis. Her talented little tongue finding a throbbing vein. She released him with a pop before suctioning her lips to the side of his cock, right over the vein. Robin screwed his eyes shut as she took his heavy balls in her hands.

"Tell me more, thief." She bossed him around. Robin reached down and pulled her dress down, exposing her hardened nipples. He pinched them between his fingers, making her yelp. Every ounce of gentleman manners he had left went out the window that night. Seeing her dancing, grinding… and then seeing every other man in town lust after her. God, he wanted nothing more than to mark her... to claim her. Let everyone know who she was fucking. It was him name she was going to be screaming when she came tonight. His. Only his.

"I need to taste you." He muttered as he hauled her up into his arms. Regina's legs were wobbly but he picked her up as she waved her hand. The mirror in the corner turned into a door.

"Bedroom?" he whispered. Regina could only nod. She clung to his shoulders as he carried her as if she weighed nothing. He entered her room and felt a streak of pride. She smirked at him. She knew exactly what he was thinking.

"That's right, outlaw. All those men in the bar today, they can look at whatever they want. It's you I was wanting to go home with. It was you I was thinking about as I was grinding on Ruby. It's your big strong hands I fantasize about when I'm touching myself…" she moaned in his ear, knowing exactly what her words were doing to him. She was the Evil Queen… Mayor Mills… she certainly didn't need a man to validate her. But every now and then, she fantasized about letting herself be the damsel in distress. Every now and then, she wanted a sexy muscular man to defend her and then pick her up and carry her over his shoulder only to fuck her the rest of the night. Every now and then, she wanted a man to spank her… to claim her… And a part of her wanted everyone to know she's Robin's girl.

He deposited her on the bed and in record time, he was over her, sucking, licking, biting his way over her neck again. She moaned.

"Harder…." Before saying the words she knew would drive him insane.

"Mark me… make me yours, Robin. Tomorrow I want everyone to know I'm your girl." She whimpered to him. Robin saw red. Before he knew what he was doing, he had sucked her neck into his mouth, claiming her. Leaving a dark red and purple bruise in plain sight for everyone to see. They both knew it would leave an even bigger hickey tomorrow. Regina gripped the sheets in her hands, twisting them as the pleasure and pain mixed. She need this. She trusted Robin and knew he would never actually hurt her.

Regina bit the base of Robin's neck before soothing it with kisses. But before he knew what she was doing, she had sucked him in too. She wanted, no needed, everyone to know he was hers. Her thief. And nothing says that better than matching hickeys, of course.

"Regina, baby…" he babbled as he gripped her hip tightly. Her mouth on him was making it impossible for him to think.

But he knew exactly what he wanted: he wanted to taste her. His cock had felt amazing in her mouth and now he wanted to pleasure her. He made his way further south, as he stopped to pay attention to her glorious breasts. He spent so many night thinking about them, how they would feel, how Regina liked them played with… did she like it hard…? Or gentle?

He slipped his tongue around her hardened peak before taking it into his mouth, humming as he suckled her. Regina threw her head back and pressed his head further into her chest. "More…" she pleaded.

So she likes it rougher… he knew it. What happened to his sweet, lovely Queen? She had bee replaced by this wanton, insatiable sexy woman. He did as she commanded and suckled harder than ever. Regina panted as she felt his fingers drift down to test her wetness.

"So fucking wet." He murmured in approval against her boob, her nipple still in his mouth.

"For you…" she moaned. "You make me that wet." She bit her lip to keep from crying out. But then she remembered they were in her vault and she could be as loud as she wants.

Robin shrugged his shirt off as he pulled her dress back up and over her head. "Fucking hell…" he muttered as he took in the sight of Regina, his Regina, an angry red bruise on her neck, her nipples red and puffy from his mouth, laying there in nothing but a tiny black lace thong and those boots that came up over her knees. As breath-takingly sexy as she was, he wanted her completely naked. He needed to feel every inch of her skin on his. He took the boots off and took in the sight of her panty covered mound. Those fucking panties had to go. With one big swipe of his hand he ripped her thong off. Regina squealed in pleasure at his display of manliness. She felt her nipples harden even more and her pussy begin to drip as she watched him slowly lift her panties to his nose, inhaling her scent. His eyes turned even darker like a predator, catching the scent of his prey. Her legs trembled as he watched her watch him. He didn't take his eyes off hers as he slipped them in his pocket. He was going to keep that ridiculously tiny scrap of lace. Barely covered anything anyways…

Regina needed to cum. She couldn't handle his teasing anymore. She sat up and plopped herself down in his lap, her arms circling his neck, her thighs straddling his lap. The feeling of Regina's tiny naked body in his arms was too much for Robin. He pushed a thumb to her clit, making her sob with pleasure.

"Do you want me to take you, Regina?" he murmured in her ear as his fingers rubbed her clit. Regina nodded frantically.

"Yes!"

"How, Milady? How do you want it? Hard and fast…? Slow and sensual?" He was barely able to control himself as her soft breasts rubbed over his hairy chest. He could feel her nipples harden with each breath that added friction to her already sensitive nipples. He pumped his fingers in and out of her tight little body.

"Hard." She managed to moan out. "Hard and fast." She begged. Robin's eyes flashed.

"As Milady wishes." He ground out. He gathered her and laid her back down. He all but ripped his pants and boxers the rest off the way off.

"You're huge…" Regina licked her lips as she fisted his hard cock. Robin grinned.

"You're unbelievably tight." He whispered as he slowly pushed his way in her. Regina couldn't breathe. His cock was massive, definitely the biggest she had ever had, and it had been a long time since the last time she has sex. Her pussy struggled to accept his cock. But inch by inch, he fit in her.

"You're so fucking tight." he screwed his eyes up and bent his head into the crook of her neck. She felt so alive, stretched beyond anything she ever felt before. Her body was on fire for him. While her pussy was getting used to his size, she ran her hands over that taut ass of his, she had been checking out for weeks. She squeezed and he groaned and thrust into her. Regina yelped but felt the most amazing sensation.

"More…" she begged. "Oh God, Robin please!" she bit her lip as Robin slowly pulled out. He braced himself and slammed back in.

"Fuck!" he yelled. She was so tight. He pulled out again and again, only to slam harder and harder into her tight pussy. She gripped his back and ran her fingers over his back, leaving scratch marks.

"YES! YES!... Oh God, Robin! MOOOOREE!" she screamed, he eyes closed, her head thrown back in ecstasy. She never felt so full, his cock filling her completely.

"Regina!" he yelled as thrust in at a punishing pace. Her body was taking him in, over and over. The sound of his balls slapping against her ass, drove Robin even wilder, pounding her into the mattress. He gripped her soft creamy thighs and lifted her into the air. Robin's strong arms held her up as he sat back onto his feet. He held her still as he fucked her wildly. Needing her, needing to feel her cum around his cock.

"Fuck yeah, baby!" he growled to her. "Take it, take all my inches." He watched her face as his cock fucked her over and over. Regina screamed.

"I'm cumming!" she yelled. Robin reached down and pressed his thumb against her clit, making small circles. The combination of his cock filling her and his thumb giving her the ultimate pleasure was enough to drive her over the edge.

"ROBINNNN! Oh fuck, fuck fuck! Robin, yesss!" she screamed one last time before squirting all over his cock, his stomach and the sheets. It was too much for Robin. He watched her cum around his cock, heard his name on her lips, pleaded to him for her release. Watching Regina cum was the closest to magic he's ever felt. It was indescribable, the look of pure ecstasy on her face. And he was responsible for that. Robin clutched her tighter and thrust four more times before emptying himself in her.

"REGINA!" he groaned loudly. He felt his seed spurt into her, over and over, filling her to the brim.

"Oh God…" she breathed as he came inside of her. "So much cum!" she moaned.

"For you, my love. It's all for you." He whispered in her ear as he felt his dick soften. He gently pulled out and collapsed next to her. Regina and Robin basked in the aftermath of their intense love making… fucking…? Whatever it was, it was incredible. And they both knew there was going to be more.

Robin wrapped the beautiful woman lying next to him, up in his arms.

"Are you happy, my love?" he whispered before smoothing out her messed up hair. Regina smiled, an elusive but satisfied smile graced her lips.

"Yes, I am. So happy." She told him, her hands running over his muscular chest. "Are you…?" she asked, almost uncertain.

But Robin, her sweet Robin, kissed her, his lips erasing any and all insecurities in her mind.

"I am unbelievably happy."


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews! This chapter is a little longer**

 **Chapter 6**

Robin woke to the smell of apples and vanilla. And sex. Hot, sweaty sex. He felt a familiar body next to him. Opening his eyes, he looked over at the sleeping woman next to him. Regina was curled up in his arms, her hair fanned out over his shoulder. He felt the steady rhythm of her breath on his neck. Robin stared at her lips, her juicy red lips that he spent hours kissing last night. He noticed they were still red and swollen. He took in the dark red hickey on her pale skin and felt enormous pride at he was the one who pleasured her last night, he was the one who made her scream over and over. Robin gently moved her hair back and pressed a kiss to her neck.

He tucked his arm over her hip and pulled her even closer. Regina hummed in her sleep and let him pull her against his chest. Robin's hand ran down her toned back, dipping into the hollow curve of her spine. His hands gripped her delectable ass and squeezed. Regina gasped.

"Are you awake, Milady?" he murmured into her silky locks. He felt Regina stretch over his body and he bit back a groan. Her soft skin was on fire, melting his bones.

"I am now. Good morning." She whispered into his mouth as she kissed him. Robin sucked in a breath as he felt all the air from his lungs escape. Kissing her was poetry. One hand tangled in her chestnut mane, his other gripped her ass again. Regina rolled her hips and felt Robin harden under her. She smiled into the kiss, knowing exactly what she wanted.

Regina bit his lip before sitting up, straddling his hips.

"God, you're breathtaking." He told her, as his eyes racked over her naked body. He saw her hardened nipples, puckered with want. He could see the muscles in her tummy ripple as she rolled her hips over his erection. Robin's hands ran up her silky thighs, feeling her tremble as he lovingly caressed her body. Regina's heart burst at the look of love in his eyes. He loved her. And she knew she loved him too but needed more time before she told him. But for now, she was more than content to just be with him. Anyway he wanted. She smirked playfully at him.

His hands reached her nipples and he grinned mischievously as he pinched them, making her moan. He pulled on them, pulling Regina down by her nipples till her mouth met his. She kissed him, running her tongue over his lip, begging for entrance. He was quick to pull her tongue in his mouth, kissing her with every ounce of passion he possessed. Regina whimpered as his mouth took charge, his fingers rolled her nipples even harder, his erection so hard against her thigh.

"Robin, please…" she begged him. But Robin had other plans. He gripped her hips and quickly flipped them, his heart soaring at her surprised laugh. He loved it when Regina laughed, especially when he was the one who made her laugh. He gazed at her as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Once again, the scent of apples and vanilla filled his senses. It was her scent. Only her. He gazed into her eyes and saw her peering up at him.

"Regina… You are everything to me. There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you." He promised her. He saw her eyes widen. Thinking he had overstepped and said too much, Robin was about to apologize when Regina silenced him with a kiss. He saw something he had never seen before: unconditional love. She trusted him completely and even if she couldn't say the words yet, Robin knew she was in love with him too.

They kissed, harder than they ever had, pouring everything they had in it. Robin gathered her body in his arms and held her tight, never wanting to let her go. Regina clung to him like he was her lifeline. Like he was the breath of fresh air she had been waiting for all these years.

His mouth left a trail of wet kisses down her throat, feeling the blood pounding in her veins. Her smalls gasps of pleasure she made as he explored her body. Her hands squeezed his broad shoulders, feeling his muscles under her tiny hands. They roamed down to run down his back before she moved them to his front to grasp his member. He was so thick, she felt her mouth water as she thought of him filling her. She subconsciously spread her legs for him as she stroked him up and down. Robin moved his mouth from her nipples he was just sucking on to kiss over her rib cage, her taut tummy.

He caught the gleam in her eye and grinned back, letting her know exactly what was on her mind. Not taking his eyes off her for a moment, he shifted lower and ran a single finger through her pussy, feeling how wet she was for him. She shivered. He rubbed her clit and hardened even more when she threw her head back, crying out.

"Oh, God…."

Robin was going insane, her womanly smell pushing him into overdrive. He buried his face between her legs, moaning at the taste of her.

"More…" she breathed. Robin grinned. He was never one to disobey a direct order from his Queen. He laid down on the bed and wrapped his arms around her thighs, pulling her pussy into his mouth.

"Mine." He growled as he closed his mouth over her. Regina yelped and gripped his hair in her hands. His mouth was amazing, he knew exactly what she wanted. What she needed. He spent his time, dipping his tongue over and over into her. Licking, sucking, biting her pink wet flesh. His thumb rubbed tight circles over her clit. Her beautiful mouth moaning swear words. _'Fuck, fuck, fuck.'_

"Robinnnnnn…" she whined, needing more. Robin removed his mouth but before she had time to complain, he rammed two fingers in her. Regina screamed. His mouth sucked harder than ever on her clit as his fingers brought her to peak, his nose brushing against her clit in rhythm with his fingers.

"I'm cumming!" she moaned. Her nails were digging into his scalp but he didn't care. All he cared was making sure the woman under him came. He needed it like the he needed air to breath. She was his air. He felt her thighs tremble around his head as her body tightened. Regina's toes curled as she came hard in his mouth. He moaned as he felt her gush warm, delicious juices all over his tongue. He licked at her softly, cleaning her up, gathering every drip of her while she came down from her high.

"Get up here and kiss me." She demanded. Robin laughed and came back up to kiss her again. Regina moaned as she tasted herself on him.

"You taste so good." He groaned in her mouth. "I could spend hours eating you out, making you come over and over just from my tongue." Robin pushed her legs apart and settled himself between her thighs. She felt him searching for her entrance, it didn't take him long. She held his gaze as he pushed himself in her.

"Oh, Regina…" he moaned. Their eyes never left each other's. He was quick to hitch her legs over his hips, going deeper. Her arms wrapped around his neck as he looked down into her dark brown eyes. She felt him pound into her, felt his powerful body bringing her release.

"Say my name when you cum." He panted. "I want you to say it, Scream it. Scream it so loud the whole town hears you. I want all those idiots in the bar last night to hear who's name you scream when you're coming undone." He growled. "I want everyone to hear how good you feel when I'm fucking you senseless."

Robin looked down at the incredible woman in his arms. He watched as her breasts bounced with each thrust, her beautiful face screwed up in pleasure. Regina was his. This sexy woman was all his. He wanted, no needed, her to know that he was hers too. All of him.

"I'm yours." He panted in her ear. Regina's heart burst at the same time she flew over the edge.

"Oh God, ROBIN!" She screamed, her head thrown back in ecstasy. She felt herself leave her body. Her mind, her soul, her being all belonged to him right now. He held her as she came again. His release was only moments after. Regina felt him pulsing inside of her as he came. His hips pounded over and over, spilling himself into her with a groan of immense pleasure.

"Yours." He promised her. Regina held him in her arms before leaning up and sucking his earlobe gently.

"And I'm yours too." She told him, her eyes letting him know she meant it.

They two laid side by side, just holding each other, their heartbeats beating the same rhythm. Robin smoothed her dark brown hair and smiled at her when she nuzzled his neck.

Regina held his gaze. This man, this amazing man who promised her the world was all hers. Robin's blue eyes sparkled at her.

"As much as I would love to stay here all day, I do need to get to Roland. He was asleep when I left last night, he probably doesn't know I left. Tuck is watching him."

Regina smiled understandingly. "I know, I completely understand. I need to make sure the girls know I made it home safely too. We kind of just left last night…" Robin sat up and pulled Regina up with him, taking his time to kiss her first. The two lovers made their way back to the front room in her vault. Robin finished buttoning his shirt when he looked around to see her back in that skimpy red dress he was quick to tear off her. And those fucking boots again.

"God…" he ran his hand over his face as Regina smirked at him. She knew exactly what that outfit did to him.

But Regina took his hands and put them back at his side. "We have to go." She reminded him as she laughed. Robin grinned, his boyish grin making her heart race faster. She kissed him again.

"Are you and Roland still coming over tonight?" she asked shyly. She didn't want Robin to know how excited she was to cook for them. He bowed slightly.

"Yes! If Milady will have us." He told her. Regina stepped into him and wrapped her arms around his strong neck.

"Always." She whispered before closing her mouth over his.

Hours later, Regina found herself at home. Robin had finally left, but not after taking her one last time. It wasn't sweet and romantic like the morning in bed. It was hard and fast, against the wall of her vault. Turns out that dress did more to him than she realized. She blushed as she thought about where she was this morning: pressed up against the wall, her dress pulled up past her hips, her legs around his waist as he thrusted into her. His big strong arms held her tiny body up against the wall as he fucked her. It was dirty and rough, but God, she loved every moment of it. Robin knew her like the back of his hand and knew everything she craved. Her body was sore and her throat a bit scratchy from screaming. She smiled to herself as she pulled the garlic bread out of the oven.

When she had finally gotten around to checking her phone, she realized she had 7 missed calls and 15 missed messages, all from Emma, Belle, Ruby and Mary-Margaret. They were all worried when she didn't let them know she was ok after leaving the club with Robin last night.

She fired off a couple texts to them, reassuring her friends that she was indeed okay, they didn't need to worry. She promised to give them all details later. Btu now, she needed to get ready for dinner with Robin and Roland. She was going to make her famous lasagna for the boys. She had asked Emma if she can have Henry for the night (since weekends were usually Emma and Henry's time together) and next week, she'll give them an extra day together. Henry meeting Robin and Roland was important to her. If he didn't approve of her being with Robin, she would have to put her relationship on hold. No one was more important to her than her son. But she knew Henry had always wanted her to have her happy ending. And the Locksley boys were definitely a part of her happiness. She smiled as she let her mind wander to a happy vision she wanted for her future: Robin holding her in his arms while they sat in the grass under that huge tree in the front yard of Robin's home. Roland and Henry maybe playing catch or whatever brothers did together… maybe they would even have a dog…

Regina was so wrapped up in her daydream that she didn't notice the time. They would be here in an hour.

"Shit."

She threw everything in the oven and set it to a low temperature to keep it warm. Then she bounded upstairs for a quick shower. Regina knew Robin loved the color green so she found a tight-fitting olive green dress with a gold zipper up the side. It showed enough cleavage to tease Robin but modest enough to wear in front of her son and Roland. She found some high heels and gold earrings to match. After throwing some make up on, she set to work doing her hair.

Henry had just finished setting the table when the doorbell rang. He knew his mom was seeing the man he had accidentally walked in on when his she was sick. Robin Hood. He could tell he made her happy. He heard her singing (off key, he might add) while she prepared the dinner for tonight. Henry had never seen her so happy so when she asked him to have dinner with her and Robin and his son Roland, he agreed.

"I'll answer it, Mom!" he yelled. He made his way to the door and opened it to greet their guests. Robin stood there with a bouquet of flowers, Henry assumed it was for his mom. Roland was only a small child but he gazed up at Henry, a look of excitement at the prospect of meeting a new friend.

"You must be Henry!" Robin introduced himself and Roland. Henry nodded and reached out to shake Robin's hand.

"It's nice to meet you." He said as he moved over so they could come in. "Please come in. And you must be Roland!" Henry knelt down to be at Roland's level. He didn't want the little boy to feel uncomfortable at all. Robin was impressed with Henry's polite manners. Then again, he was the Mayor's kid so he was sure Regina made sure her son was as well behaved as can be.

"Look what I've got!" Roland was eager to show the other boy his new comic books. He pulled out some Scooby-Doo comics and Henry had to smile at the boy's eagerness to fit in with him.

"Your mother had mentioned you like comic books and Roland insisted he had to have some of his own. I figured Scooby-Doo was a safe option than Wolverine at his age." Robin explained. Henry smiled back and looked at the books the little boy was proudly showing off.

"Well, I for one would love to read your Scooby-Doo comics with you. And if it's okay with our parents, there's a Scooby-Doo movie we can watch!" Roland's eyes lit up. He had seen a couple movies since they arrived in the new world and enjoyed them immensely. And getting to see his favorite dog in a movie was almost too much for him to handle.

"Can we please, Papa?" he begged.

"Maybe after dinner." He told him. None of them noticed Regina at the top of the stairs watching her three favorite boys interact. Her heart swelled at Henry's kind words to Roland. If there was one thing she got right, it was that she raised a good son.

As if he knew he was being watched, Robin's eyes looked up and his heart skipped a beat as it always does when he sees her. He felt his pants tighten as he took in the heels and tight dress, her hips swayed as she made her way downstairs. She noticed him watching her and she smirked playfully at him, knowing exactly what he was thinking about. Their eyes met. Robin could only swallow. _'Fucking tease.'_

"R'gina!" Roland squealed, his comics temporarily forgotten as he saw the pretty mayor making their way to them. Regina leaned over to hug the little boy.

"I'm so glad you guys came!" she told him as she kissed the top of his curly head. "Are you hungry?"

Roland nodded enthusiastically. "Papa said you're making your famous lasagna." He told her, his big brown eyes sparkling at her.

"I am!" she grinned up at Robin, making the grown man blush. Henry watched his mother, she very clearly loved Roland and… maybe Robin too? He smiled. If she was happy, he was happy.

"Well, dinner is ready so we should eat!" Henry said, the teenage boy in him, always thinking about food. "Come on Roland, I'll help you wash your hands." He held his hand out to the little boy to take it as he led him into the kitchen. He could sense that his mom and Robin wanted some time together.

Regina felt a huge smile on her face as she watched Henry help Roland to the sink to wash his hands.

"Hey gorgeous." She heard Robin behind her. She stood up and turned to find him directly behind her. She smelled that lingering forest scent on him and grinned up at him.

"I love that you smell of forest." She whispered as she wrapped her arms around him. She kissed him on the mouth, feeling his body respond to her. His strong arms held her tightly as the kissed. She couldn't get enough of him. It seemed like years since the last time they were together even though it had only been hours.

"I missed you." He whispered to her. Regina laid her head in the crook of his neck, his hands holding her tightly to him.

In the kitchen, Roland was happily talking Henry's ear off about Scooby-Doo and his adventures when the older boy looked out to see his mom in the arms of Robin Hood. He saw her eyes light up when Robin handed her the flowers. They exchanged words he couldn't hear, but whatever Robin whispered to her, it made Regina blush and look down. Robin tucked her hair behind her ear and gently lift her chin to kiss her again. Henry felt weird watching his mother and Robin but he couldn't help but feel really happy. He had never seen her look like that.

In no time at all, the four had made their way to the dinner table. Regina made sure all her boys had plenty to eat. They almost finished the lasagna. Robin took extra care to make sure he asked Henry about school and his favorite activities. Henry was telling him that there were try outs for baseball and he wanted to try out but wasn't sure if he should.

"Why not?" Robin asked, genuinely wondering why the boy shouldn't play if he wanted to. He saw Henry nervously glance at his mom but Regina smiled sadly. She knew why her son didn't want to. He had never had a father in his life so he was a little less experienced in the sports area. He never had someone to throw a football around with. Or a father to teach him how to swing a bat at a ball.

"I just don't know how to…" Henry mumbled, embarrassed. But Robin caught on to what he was trying to say.

"Ah, well if it's okay with your moms, I could spend some time practicing with you after school. Or on weekends, whichever works best for you." Robin offered, smiling reassuringly at the boy he was quickly growing fond of. Henry grinned and glanced over at his mom. Regina was looking at Robin like the man was a god or something. She couldn't even begin to describe the way she was feeling. All she knew was that she was falling more and more in love with him. And when he offered to help her son, her Henry, get ready for baseball tryouts she almost got up and kissed him.

"Really? You wouldn't mind?" Henry's excitement quickly growing.

"Of course not! Whenever you want! We could make it a weekly thing if you want, several times a week even." Robin offered.

"That would be so cool! Is it okay with you, Mom?" Henry asked, his eyes sparkling at her.

"Of course it is! That is so wonderful of you to offer!" Regina reached over to squeeze Robin's hand. Robin smiled at her, their eyes meeting before he lifted her hand to kiss the back of it.

"Ewww! Papa!" Roland finally piped up as he saw his Papa kiss Regina's hand. Henry smirked and covered Roland's eyes playfully. The adults laughed at the kids' antics and shared a smile before releasing their hands. But Robin was quick to grab her hand again, under the table where the boys couldn't see. He ran his thumb over the spot his lips were just at.

Henry smiled knowingly and grabbed his plate. "Well if it's okay with you, I was going to show Roland the Scooby-Doo movie." He said as Roland's eyes lit up again.

"Yeah, Papa! Please R'gina?" the little boy pleaded.

"It's alright with me." Regina smiled and Robin nodded to his son.

"What do you say to Regina for the wonderful dinner she cooked?" Robin reminded his son.

Roland grinned cheekily and turned to Regina. "Thank you for dinner, R'gina! It was so yummy!" he told her, climbing down from his chair to hug her. Regina smiled at him

"You are most welcome, young man."

"Now, mind Henry and be on your best behavior." Robin said as he wiped Roland's mouth with his napkin. They watched the boys clear their plates and head upstairs. Regina could feel Robin's eyes on her.

"Don't worry, I intend to be a complete gentleman tonight." Robin's shot her that crooked grin that had her weak in the knees.

"Oh, really?" Regina arched her perfectly sculpted eyebrow at the thief. She smirked at him. 'As if that _man knew how to behave himself.'_

"Yes, Milady… I actually intended to remain a gentleman at least till after I took you out on a proper date. But that didn't happen…" his smirk just drove Regina insane.

"You know, I've never done this… I've never introduced a man to my son… never really been with someone who actually wants… all of me. Pretty much all the men I've been with… well, they weren't around for long. They just wanted to be able to say they bed the Queen." She mumbled, not quite meeting his eyes.

Robin frowned. "Regina. I'm sorry. Those men had no idea the beautiful woman, inside and out. I am so unbelievably honored and proud to be with you. I meant every word I said this morning. You are my everything and there isn't anything I wouldn't do for you, milady." He pulled her out of her chair and into his lap. Regina gasped as she suddenly found herself on his lap, in his arms. He tilted his head to look up at her, his blue eye staring into hers.

"You are without a doubt, the most amazing woman I've met. Don't ever forget that. And don't ever let anyone else tell you different."

Regina didn't have any words for him. She just hoped with all her heart that he saw the love she felt for him in her eyes. She wanted to tell him how she felt. She wanted to tell him she loved him. But even she couldn't understand how she fell in love with a man so fast, so hard. So, instead she kissed him. Fully and with everything she had. Robin gathered her in his arms and kissed her back. His tongue licked at her lower lip, begging for entrance. She gave it willingly. He explored her mouth, every inch. She tasted of Italian food and wine. And he loved it.

"Mom!" they broke apart as they heard Henry coming down the stairs, small pitter patter following him. Roland and Henry burst through the kitchen door just as Regina had put some distance between her and Robin. But Henry was no fool. He might have been a child still but he knew when two people were… getting close. He saw the flush in his mother's cheeks and Robin was avoiding his eyes.

"Uhhh…" he started. "Hey Roland, I'll talk to mom about dessert. Why don't you go press the play button and finish the movie?" Henry said to the little boy. Regina and Robin exchanged glances. They knew they were about to get an earful from him.

When it was just the three of them, Henry turned back to the adults. "So, what's going on? I mean, I'm not stupid. I know you two were kissing… that's what couples do. I just don't want you guys to hide it or treat me like I'm a child." Henry told the two of them. Regina sighed and went over to take her son by the hand.

"Honey, I don't ever want you to think that we think you're stupid! Yes, we were kissing. But we thought it would be awkward if you walked in on that. Since you two just met… So we stopped. If I was hiding this, I wouldn't have brought Robin over to meet you. You are the most important person in my life and if I am to bring another man who means a lot to me, into my life then I need you to be okay with all this." She explained.

Henry looked over at Robin who was silent this whole time. He walked over to him.

"So, you really care for my mom?"

Robin nodded. "Henry, you don't want to be treated like a child and I get that. So, I'm going to be completely honest with you." He looked over at Regina who was holding her breath, waiting to hear what Robin had to say.

He took a deep breath. "Yes, I am falling in love your mother and I hope it is okay with you because I would really like to continue whatever it is that we have here."

Regina melted at his words. _'He was falling in love with her.'_

"And yes, sometimes we might kiss and hold hands and give each other hugs, but neither of us wanted you to feel uncomfortable tonight. So we waited till we were alone." Robin told him.

"So when you offered to help me practice baseball, was that just to get close to my mom?"

Robin's eyes widened. "Henry no! My intentions there were honorable. I want to help you learn how to play baseball. Because I know it's something you wanted to try out. I just wanted to help you…"

Henry was silent as he looked back and forth from his mom to Robin.

"Just know, she is my mom. And if you hurt her I'll never forgive you. She's been hurt so many times before and she doesn't need to lose another man she cares about. My mom deserves her happy ending."

"I know. And I swear to you, I would never hurt her intentionally. She is a part of my happy ending and I hope I am a part of hers. Your mother is my second chance at love and maybe you both are my second chance at a family."

"I think I would like that. I think we could use some more people around here." Henry said as he smiled at his mom. "Maybe you two can come by for Taco Tuesday?" He said as he looked at his mom hopefully.

Robin remembered what Regina had said about "making tacos." He laughed and covered it up with a snort. "We would love to!" Robin smiled at Henry and threw a dirty smirk at Regina who blushed, knowing exactly what Robin was thinking about.

"So… is it true you saved mom from Nottingham last night?" Henry asked, completely missing the interaction between the adults.

"Henry Daniel! How did you know about that? That was just last night…"

"Mom, everyone's talking about it! Everyone's talking about how the 'infamous Robin Hood' saved you from Nottingham. They're saying it's sweet."

Robin stared at Regina, they're eyes meeting as he spoke his next words. As if he was saying it directly to her.

"I would save her a thousand times again. She's worth it."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"You slept with Regina?"

Little John had finally gotten Robin to himself one afternoon while the two friends sat in Robin's back yard. They had just finished chopping wood all afternoon, enough for the rest of winter hopefully and were taking a well-deserved break. Little John knew Robin had a thing for the former Evil Queen and even though he was a bit hesitant to accept his friend's new flame, he trusted Robin completely. Robin was usually an excellent judge of character and if he was starting something with Regina… well, John would just have to accept her.

Robin just grinned. "She's amazing." He said as he thought about his queen. He couldn't keep this mind off her. All he could think about since the weekend they spent together was the way she smelled like apples and vanilla at all times of the day, her smirk he just loved to kiss… her thousand watt smile could bring him to his knees from across the room.

John silent shook his head as he watched Robin zone out. "Dude."

"What?" Robin came out of his trance to see Little John smirking at him. "You're so whipped." He laughed.

Robin just shook his head but laughed in agreement. Maybe he was. How could he not be?

"So, are you two serious?" John took a sip of his beer, staring at Robin.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure we are. Oh man, John. She's just… different! She's sarcastic and smart and insanely sexy… I know we just met a couple weeks ago, but I swear it's like we've known each other all our lives! We can talk about anything and nothing at all. I can't explain it. It's like we were just meant to be. John, I'm falling in love with her…" he confided to his friend, who just smiled. It's been a while since Robin talked like this about a woman.

"Make sure you know what you're getting yourself into." John said quietly. Robin looked at him sharply.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He had a feeling his Merry Men would be a bit judgmental, specifically of Regina's past. But John wasn't intimidated by Robin's tone of voice.

"I mean, she was once the Evil Queen… she has a past…" he explained.

Robin's nostril flared. "So? Don't we all?" He was ready to defend his love from anyone who dared try to talk bad about his Regina.

"Rob, you're taking it wrong. I'm not judging her past. We all know she's reformed herself. She's not the same woman. But at the same time, she's still the same woman who had nothing but heartbreak for the majority of her life. The same woman who was constantly bullied and manipulated by her mother and then by Rumpelstiltskin. The woman who watched her first love get his heart ripped out and killed right in front of her, in her arms. Hell, even her own son denied her and pushed her away the second Emma Swan came into town. She's not untouched by rejection, abandonment, grief and trauma. Just don't add to that. She doesn't need that."

Robin fell silent as she considered John's wise words. He had no intention of ever breaking Regina's heart. He hoped he could be the one to mend it. To show her that not all those she loves will leave or die. He wanted to show her she was worthy of love and happiness. She was his happy ending.

"I love her." He said simply. "I could never hurt her."

"So, when are you going to tell us what you and Robin were up to this weekend? Henry said dinner on Saturday night was fun and he enjoyed meeting him and Roland." Emma said as she poured herself another glass of wine. The women were all cozied up in Regina's mansion. Tink and Belle were busy preparing a meat and cheese platter for all of them to share. Mary-Margaret smirked at Regina.

"Oh, we all know what they were up to. We all saw the way he got all jealous when Nottingham tried to feel you up." The school teacher giggled and wiggled her eyebrows at her step-mom.

"It was so hot how he defended you." Tink said as she set the platter down in the middle of the other women.

"It's a school night, don't you have a bed time?" Regina playfully snapped at Mary-Margaret who stuck her tongue out childishly. The last thing she needed was to discuss her sex life with her gossip hungry friends. Everyone had seen her hickey, it wasn't a secret what Robin and Regina had been up to over the weekend.

"Just tell us: was he good….?" Tink asked as she stuffed her mouth with a salami and cheese roll up. "He has very big hands and big feet, you know what that means." She joked, enjoying the way Regina flushed.

"And he's very strong." Belle added with a twinkle in her eye.

"Lots of stamina." Emma winked at Regina.

Regina put her head in her hands. This was not happening to her. She didn't mind that everyone knew she and Robin were together now, but she wasn't prepared for the inappropriate jokes from her friends. But she knew it was all in jest. They were happy she was finally opening herself up to love and the idea of happiness. She decided to indulge her friends.

"He was… pretty amazing." She smirked, making them all grin like little girls on Christmas. "The best I've ever had." She confessed. "I'm not sure what it is about him. It's like we've known each other forever, even though it's only been a couple weeks. He just knows me and… he gets me. He doesn't judge my past or he never uses it against me or throws it in my face." The women were all silent, listening to Regina. They knew her journey hadn't been an easy one. Robin was perfect for her.

"And his little boy…?" Emma asked.

Regina smiled fondly at the thought of Roland. "He's such a sweetheart. He's always happy to see me. It's a nice change for once, to actually be the cause of joy for someone. I love him."

"And Robin…? Do you love him…?" Belle asked quietly. Regina bit her lip. She knew deep down she did, but wasn't it too soon? What if her friend's didn't understand?

"I don't know… maybe? I feel… complete with him. I feel safe with him. But we also just met so how do I know? I'm not the best at… well, love. I don't have much experience." She said, slightly ashamed.

"Regina, you have the most resilient heart." Mary-Margaret said softly as she put down her wine and took her hands in hers. "Your heart is finding it's way to love and you just have to trust it and let it in. I've… we've all seen what life has thrown at you, and you fight the darkness everyday. Robin is a good man and you deserve to be happy. With him."

"We've all seen the way he looks at you, Regina. He's head over heels for you." Belle added.

"He's your soulmate." Tink added quietly. All the women looked over at the blonde in surprise.

"How do you know?" Regina asked, her brows furrowing at her friend. She watched Tink nervously pick at her nails.

"Tinkerbell!" Emma said sternly.

"Okay, okay!" She took a large sip of wine before looking over at Regina, her eyes begging for forgiveness.

"Years ago, when we were in the Enchanted Forest, well… it was no secret the Queen was unhappy. Everyone knew it but no one knew how to help her… you." She explained to Regina. "So, I stole pixie dust from Blue and tried to find a way to make the Queen happy, by finding her love. True love. And I found him at an old tavern. But I never saw his face. Blue caught me at the door before I could go in."

"But then how do you know Robin's my soulmate?" Regina was confused.

"I saw his tattoo. He has a lion tattoo on the inside of his wrist. I saw it on Robin when we all came back in the Second Curse in Granny's."

"Why didn't you ever tell me? All this time…? We've been back from the Second Curse for almost a year now!" the Queen scolded the young fairy.

"I know! But Regina, I know you! If I had told you he was your soulmate you would have gone running in the opposite direction. I had to just let it all happen naturally."

"She's right…" Emma said slowly. It was true, Regina had a habit of running from the things in her life that could bring her to her happiness. But Regina stood up and grabbed her jacket.

"Excuse me, I need a moment." She said quietly before slipping outside.

The other women looked at each other before Tink got up to follow her. "I'll go. I need to fix this."

She made her way outside and found Regina standing under the huge oak tree, staring up at the stars.

"I'm sorry, Regina."

The other woman looked around and smiled sadly at Tinkerbell. "I'm not mad at you. You and Emma are right, I do run from the things that make me happy. I'm scared… I'm scared of having happiness and then it being taken away. Look at Daniel, my father… Henry-"

"Henry wasn't taken from you!"

"He almost was though! The thought of Robin and Roland being taken away from me… I just can't stand it! If Robin is my soulmate, then loving me wasn't his choice. It was fate, it was already in the works. He never got a chance… What if he wakes up one day and realizes who I am? Realizes that I'm the Evil Queen and there's no happy future with me! Villains don't get happy endings…" she almost sobbed, a single tear slipping down her cheek.

"Regina, Robin loves you and your flaws. He knows exactly who you are! Don't you remember how you two met? You healed his sick son! You HEALED him. For one, he obviously knew who you were. And for two, villains don't have healing magic. And for god's sake Regina, stop calling yourself the Evil Queen. You're not evil and you're not a villain anymore and everyone knows that. You were a Queen. You're a hero. You and Robin were meant for each other. You're perfect, you're soulmates."

"Thanks Tink." Regina took a deep breath before making a decision. "You all are welcome to stay over if you want. But I need to go see Robin."

"Okay… We all love you and want to see you happy. Robin is your soulmate… he is your happiness, your second chance at love. Just remember that okay?" Tink smiled as she hugged her friend.

"Is that your way of telling me not to screw it up?" the mayor joked.

"Go, Regina!"

Robin had just finished putting Roland to bed when a soft knock at the door caught his attention. He glanced around his home to make sure everything was semi-clean before answering the door.

"Regina!" he had to admit, seeing the Queen on his front porch just did…. things to him. "You look stunning, if I may be so bold as to say." He grinned at her. Regina couldn't help but smirk back at him as he gently pulled her through the doorway. Robin couldn't help but tilt her head up to kiss her, sighing into her lips.

Regina felt herself melt into her soulmate's arms. _Her soulmate_. He was perfect to her, they fit perfectly together. She wrapped her arms around his neck and bit his lip as his hands wandered down to grab her ass.

"Robin…" she whispered. "Believe it or not, I actually did come here to talk to you… about something important." She tried to untangle herself from his arms. Robin frowned at the loss of her soft body against his.

"Is everything okay, Milady?"

"Yeah, but first where's Roland?"

"He's sleeping…"

"Can we go sit outside? I love your yard…" she grinned at him.

"Of course, Milady! I just have to leave the door open in case Roland wakes up."

Together they made their way out to the back patio. "I absolutely love it here. I've never felt at peace the way I do here." She confided to him. Regina stared up at the stars and Robin stared at her. There was something different about her tonight. There was something she needed to talk about. So, he didn't reach for her. He just waited for her to talk.

"Do you believe in soulmates?" she finally asked him, her dark brown eyes searching his. Robin was stunned. The idea of soulmates was the last thing he expected her to ask about. But he knew the answer.

"Yes, I do." He told her.

"How do you know they exist?" she wondered.

"Because there's always one person you just know you were born to gaze into their eyes forever. Your heart beats for them. Your soulmate makes you feel entirely whole, healed and intact, like no piece is missing from the puzzle. A soulmate makes you feel differently. It's from inside. Soulmate's just get each other. They fall in love with each other's flaws…" Robin started walking towards Regina slowly. He couldn't take his eyes off her.

"You can't imagine your life without them." He whispered as he took her by the hand. "They're mentally inseparable. They know what the other is thinking without even having to say anything. You feel secure and protected with them." He gently tugged her into his arms.

"Do you feel safe right now, Regina?" he asked as he gazed into her eyes.

"Yes." She answered immediately knowing she meant it. Robin protected her and made her feel secure in a way she never had. With all the pain and rejection in her life, she had become very distrustful. But she trusted Robin in a heartbeat. Without even knowing why… but the knowledge that they're soulmates made everything make sense.

"Do you believe in soulmates, Regina?" he asked, still unable to take his eyes off her.

"Yes, I do." Regina breathed, her heart beat going wildly.

"We're soulmates, aren't we?" they both asked each other. They both knew it. Right then and there. On paper, it didn't make any sense: the Queen and the thief. They shouldn't be together and yet, they couldn't be apart. Not ever. She was his Queen and he was her thief.

"I love you, Robin." She told him for the first time ever, her voice never wavering, her eyes never leaving his. She knew it in her heart, in her soul. Robin was her soulmate and she was going to spend the rest of her life with him.

"I love you too Regina. God, I am so in love with you." He murmured to her as he took her hands, wrapping them around his neck. Their lips met in a fiery kiss, one that had them both weak at the knees. Their tongues tangled and the pair moaned into each other. Robin's heart burst when she told him she loved her. He knew she felt it, the same feelings he felt. He bent his knees and grabbed her thighs, picking her up into his arms. He deposited her on the railing of the porch, careful not to let her fall. Regina groaned at his sudden display of strength.

"Robin?" she asked him shyly.

"Yes, Milady?"

"Take me to your bed…"

Robin of Locksley was not one to disobey an order from his queen.

Hours later, the two lovers found themselves in a tangled mess of sheets and each other. Robin gathered Regina's tired, limp body in his arms, laying down with her sweaty body curled into his chest. They made love that night. No hard and fast fucking. It was slow and deep and they spent time exploring every inch of each other's body. They lost themselves in each other, in each other's eyes, in each other's soul. Regina came with Robin's name on her lips, her body held tightly in his arms. Robin couldn't remember how many times he touched the sky that night. Sex with Regina, with his soulmate, was more intense, than with anyone else he had ever been with. Even Marian. He loved Marian but she wasn't Regina. She wasn't his soulmate. What he had with Marian was special and he wouldn't trade it for anything because it brought him his beautiful son, Roland.

Oh, how he longed to someday give Regina a child. He could just see her with her belly swollen, his child growing inside of her.

On impulse, he stated his thoughts out loud to her. "I want to have a child with you someday…" he whispered in her ear. He felt Regina freeze in his arms.

A sadness filled her heart as she sat up and looked down at Robin. She felt her tears stream down her face. She should have known it wouldn't be that easy. That she and Robin could have their happily ever after. She never told him about the potion she drank so many years ago to stop her mother from taking the throne through an heir, Regina's child. The potion that removed her uterus.

Regina couldn't have children.

"Robin... I can't." she whimpered, her tears falling now. The first thing Robin had wanted from her was a child and she couldn't have one. She felt like a failure as a woman, as Robin's soulmate. Her sweet Robin was quick to sit up, holding her hips tightly to him, keeping her in place.

"Regina, my love. I'm sorry, I don't mean right now-" he started but was cut off as Regina pressed her hand to his mouth.

"I want to have your child, Robin. My God, I do. But I can't! Years ago, my mother tried to trick me into falling in love. She wanted me to have a child so she can take the throne through my child. So I did the only thing I thought was logical to stop her. I drank a potion to make me barren... Robin, I can't have children of my own! I am so sorry!" she sobbed into her hands. She couldn't even look at him. She couldn't bear to see the disappointment in his face.

Robin was silent for a moment. He loved Regina with all his heart. And they had Henry and Roland. If they wanted another child, they could always adopt. He hated her mother for making her daughter think the only option was to remove a part of her to create a child. He took her hands and slowly removed them to see her beautiful face, tears streaming down her cheeks. He hated seeing her cry.

"Regina Mills, you are the strongest, most amazing woman I've ever met. I am so sorry your mother made you feel that was the only way out... I can't even imagine the pain you endured under your mother's hand. I am so sorry I wasn't there to protect you..." he said as kissed her tears away. Regina melted into him as his strong lips caressed her cheeks.

"You're not mad..." she asked tentatively.

Robin smiled gently at her. "I could never be mad at something that wasn't your fault. It's a bridge we'll cross when we get there. My love, please don't worry, okay? We'll figure something out. And if it means we adopt a child, that's what we'll do!" he smiled at her.

Regina didn't know what she didn't know what she did to deserve such a man. Robin never failed to amaze her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

As much as Robin was okay with Regina not being able to have children, he knew it still bothered her. He saw it in her eyes. Five months had passed since her confession and he still hadn't figured out a way to help her. He felt foolish for just blurting out his thoughts on another child with her. He didn't mean to cause her more stress and pain. He racked his brains trying to figure out what to do. There was one answer he kept coming back to, but it wasn't his favorite idea. The thought of going to Rumpelstiltskin with something so personal between the couple… well, Robin just didn't want to go there till he decided it was the last straw. For now, they had Henry and Roland.

He grinned as he heard the sound of laughter coming from the kitchen. Regina had spent the night with him and Roland in their forest cottage home. Henry was with Emma so it was just Robin, Roland and Regina this morning.

Robin pulled his faded Pearl Jam shirt over his head as he padded towards the sound of his favorite people in the world laughing. The sight he stumbled upon made his breath catch in his throat. The morning sunlight shone through the open windows, the golden rays illuminating the small home. Regina stood in the kitchen, wearing one of his oversized t shirts and tight yoga pants. Her bare feet tapped the wooden floors in tune with the song she was singing to Roland.

 _ **Ooh, I love the way you**_

 _ **Love the way you love me**_

 _ **There's nowhere else I'd rather be**_

 _ **Ooo, to feel the way I feel with your arms around me**_

 _ **I only wish that you could see the way you love me**_

 _ **Woh woh woh woh the way you love me**_

Roland shrieked with laughter as Regina twirled him around, dancing with the small boy in her arms. The love she felt for Roland was overwhelming. Robin held his breath, the sight making him weak in the knees. His son, his Roland, had a look of joy he had never seen in him before. Robin realized this is the first time anyone has ever danced with Roland. Regina laughed hard as Roland's giggles filled the room. This is what had been missing, Robin realized. Sure their home was full of love and warmth, just the two of them, but now, here with Regina, she made it complete. She added that touch of femininity that had been missing. He noticed the womanly touches she unknowingly added to the place. It pleased him to know she felt at home here, in his home. Robin longed for her to someday call this place her home too. Could he be so lucky? She would never want to give up her huge mansion… right?

Regina twirled with Roland again and this time she saw Robin standing in the doorway, watching them, a lazy smile on his face. She grinned at him and sucked in a breath at his intense gaze, full of love and wonder. She held his gaze as she sang the next chorus, to him.

 _ **You're the million reasons why**_

 _ **There's love reflecting in my eyes***_

Regina gathered Roland in her arms as she made her way towards Robin who caught the two in his strong arms. Roland held onto Regina but watched as his father twirl his lady in his arms. Regina felt her heart burst when Robin began dancing with them. She grinned at Roland who had his little arms around her neck but his curious eyes watched his father. The little boy watched as his Papa gazed at R'gina like she was the most pretty queen in the world.

When the song ended, Regina fell back into Robin's arms who held his son and his queen as they caught their breath. Without her heels, Regina was tiny, barely coming up to his shoulders. A tiny, petite queen he longed to just hold in his strong arms forever.

"I have to admit, I could get used to waking up to this every morning." He murmured in her ear, pushing her silky dark locks off her neck to leave sweet kisses over the newly exposed skin. Regina blushed and looked over to Roland.

"Well, I had an excellent dance partner." She teased as she tickled Roland's sides, making the little boy laugh.

"Papa, look! R'gina was teaching me how to make pancakes!" he told his father as he wiggled out of Regina's arms. He grabbed his papa's hand and Regina's as he pulled the adults to the counter where the mixing bowl and ingredients were long forgotten.

"Yum! Are you being a good helper?" he asked his son, winking at Regina.

"The best! Right, R'gina?" he looked up at her with big round eyes.

"Yes, you are!" she kissed the top of his head.

Robin took Regina by the hand and pulled her into his arms. "Good morning to you, my beautiful lady." He whispered as he kissed her. Regina melted into his arms.

"Good morning my handsome thief." She said as she playfully smacked his hand away from the bowl of fruit Roland had just put together.

"What?" he pouted and grinned at her.

"Papa! No eating yet till we're done with the pancakes!" Roland scolded. Regina burst out laughing at Roland indignant voice to his father. Robin's mischievous grin widened at the beautiful sight of his soulmate and his son, so happy together. He sat at the table as Regina commanded him as she and Roland finished making breakfast. He watched her hips sway to the rhythm of the music she had playing in the background. He wished this could be his reality everyday… All that was missing was Henry.

Over the past couple months, Robin and Henry had spent countless hours practicing baseball while Regina (and occasionally Emma would tag along) would take Roland to the movies or to lunch at Granny's. The Locksley boys were now a priority in Regina's life. She was happier with all 3 of her boys than she had ever been in her life. Most week nights Robin and Roland would stay with Regina and Henry so they could get both boys off to school in the mornings. Since Storybrooke was so small of a town, the school building had grades preschool all the way to high school at the same building which made it easier to get both boys off to school at the same time. And on the weekends, they spent at Robin's forest cottage.

She hadn't told Robin yet but she secretly loved the small forest cottage more. She felt more at home there. Henry was with Emma over the weekends so he didn't spend many nights there but Robin made sure the teenager knew he was welcome there. It had become so routine to them that Regina had started doing Robin and Roland's laundry while she was there and some cleaning and cooking… it was like her second home. Robin tried to convince her she didn't have to do that for them, but she wanted to. She liked taking care of her boys.

"I love you." He said to her as he watched her zone out. He could always tell when she was thinking happy thoughts because her eyes would shine and a small, sweet smile would grace her beautiful face. She snapped out of her thoughts as her eyes met his dazzling smile. His dimples made her heart clench.

"I love you too." She whispered as her foot nudged his under the table. He immediately thought back to the first night she had dinner with them and she teased him under the table. Oh, how far they had come.

He was about to ask what she had been thinking about when a loud knock on the door interrupted them. Frowning, Robin looked at Regina.

"Are we expecting anyone?" he asked.

"Not that I know of." she answered.

Robin got up to answer it while Regina and Roland finished their breakfast.

"Little John!"

Regina paused. She knew the Merry Men knew of her and Robin's relationship but she hadn't spent much time with them.

"Come on in!" he heard Robin say to him. She made sure she looked presentable.

"Good morning Regina!" the cheery man greeted the mayor.

"Good morning, John! Would you like some breakfast?" she offered. She knew some people still looked at her as "evil" but she knew John didn't.

"I would love some!" he said as he looked over at Robin, asking if it was okay. Robin grinned and nodded, happy to have his best friend get to know his girlfriend better. She made the man a plate and gestured for him to sit and join them. Roland was beside himself to have his Uncle John, R'gina and his papa all with him for breakfast. Regina ginned as Little John fired off a new story of Robin and the Merry Men's shenanigans in the Enchanted Forest.

"Even in the Enchanted Forest, the Queen couldn't resist chasing me." Robin teased as they remembered out-witting the Evil Queen's Black Guards. Regina smirked at him.

"Maybe I was just going easy on you guys!" she taunted. Robin smirked back at her and grabbed her knee under the table.

"Why was she chasing you?" Roland naively asked, his mouth full of pancakes. The adults paused and all looked at each other, unsure how to answer him. But Regina knew she had to make peace with this part of her past. And it included being honest with Roland.

She stood up and knelt in front of the little boy. Regina brushed the hair out of his eyes.

"A long time ago I was very angry at someone. Someone whom I believed did something wrong to me. But in truth, I was mad at myself more. Mad that I wasn't strong enough to say no to the people who hurt me when I was young. So, I hurt other people to make myself feel better. But you know what? It didn't make me feel better. It made me feel worse. I hurt other people around me. And I am so sorry." Regina whispered, hoping that Roland wouldn't look at her the same way the others looked at her. Little John and Robin held their breath as Roland scrunched his eyes at her.

"I'm sorry people hurt you, R'gina." He whispered as he threw his little arms around her neck. Regina was stunned. Sympathy wasn't something she was used to getting. She looked at Robin who was staring at his two loves with a look of immense awe. The bond between his son and Regina was still something he couldn't get out of his head. Little John was amazed at Roland's unconditional love he showed the former Evil Queen. He had never seen anyone, except Robin and Henry, show any kind of affection to her. Maybe that's all she needs: people to truly accept her changes and show her affection and acceptance.

Henry grabbed the bright yellow paper from the high school bulletin board and raced out of the building with it. The level of excitement was bubbly out of him as he raced down the street to the local diner. Granny's was packed as usual but the teenager quickly found the people he was looking for. He pushed his way through the crowd to his two moms, Robin and Killian.

"Henry! What's wrong?" Regina noticed him first.

"Nothing's wrong but I have big news!"

The adults looked interested as Henry smoothed out the colored paper in front of them.

"I made the baseball team!" He beamed at them.

The table erupted with cheers for the boy. Robin couldn't help but feel especially proud. All their hard work practicing baseball together over the past months paid off. Henry was immediately smothered with hugs and claps on the back. He turned to Robin.

"Thank you so much! Without you, I wouldn't have even made it to the tryouts. Please tell me you and Roland will be at my first game?" he begged.

"Henry, I wouldn't miss it for the world." Robin promised him as Regina grinned at her boys. She scooted closer to Robin, feeling his strong chest against her back. She pulled her son down to sit next to her.

"Come have some dinner, a baseball player needs big healthy dinners!"

"Mom, the game isn't even till next Saturday." Henry mumbled but accepted the plate of salad and steak Emma pushed his way.

"Don't argue with your mother." The blonde smirked.

"But –"

"Or your other mother!" Regina raised her eyebrow at Henry.

Killian smirked. "I wouldn't argue with either of them, lad."

"I second that!" Robin joked as he stole the fries off Regina's plate.

The next week dragged by for Henry but Saturday morning came bright and early. He woke up to find his uniform laid out on the chair by his bed. He grinned and put it on before making his way down stairs. He hoped to make his family proud today. Not only his moms but also his grandparents and Killian and Robin. Mary-Margaret and David promised they wouldn't miss their grandson's baseball game. Even Gold and Belle would be there. Mr. Gold felt his heart clench as his only grandson bounded happily into his shop earlier that week, telling him and Belle the news of his baseball game. Gold didn't see the fascination in hitting a ball back and forth with a wooden stick but it was important to Henry so the Gold's promised to be there.

Emma finished preparing the hot cocoa with cinnamon just as Henry bounded down the stairs.

"Look at you!" Mary-Margaret clapped her hands excitedly as she gathered her camera. Henry made it down the stairs and flinched as a bright light blinded him.

"Sorry! I just want to make sure I catch every minute!" she was so excited for Henry's game.

"Maybe we can take some pictures later." Emma advised as she sat Henry down and pushed the plate of food to him.

"Thanks!" he said gratefully as he began wolfing down his breakfast.

"Slow down! Can't play with an upset stomach." David laughed as he ruffled his hair.

At the forest cottage, Regina was chasing Roland around the house. The toddler shrieked as he ran away from the Queen.

"Can't catch me, can't catch me!" he taunted as he looked back to see Regina laughing as she tried to catch him. Roland wasn't looking where he was going and ran right into Robin's legs. The archer reached down and grabbed his son, turning him upside down and holding him by his legs. Roland screamed with laughter.

"Gotcha!" he grinned as Regina caught up to them.

"So, what happens to little boys who don't eat their fruit for breakfast?" she wiggled her eyebrows at Robin who understood and held Roland tighter.

"I think they get tickled…" Robin replied thoughtfully as Regina smirked at him, her fingers ready for a tickle assault. Roland screamed as she tickled his stomach and sides.

"Mommy, mommy stop!" he gasped. Regina froze at his words. _Mommy._ She hadn't been called that since Henry was a little boy. Roland had never called her that before. Robin also froze and looked at Regina, slight panic in his eyes. He certainly didn't mind if Roland called her mommy but he didn't want Regina to get scared away. Robin gathered his son in his arms.

"Roland… you called me Mommy…" Regina felt her heart beat faster. She wasn't sure how Robin would react to that. She never wanted to take Marian's place in Robin and Roland's heart. But she saw love and acceptance from Robin. He was okay with Roland calling her Mommy.

"It's okay if you do… if it's okay with Regina." Robin reassured both of them.

"Well, at preschool they said that a mommy and daddy love their kids and take care of them. They get us ready for school and buy us things and pack lunches and help with homework and give kisses and hugs and… Well you do all those things R'gina… so I thought you could be my mommy… like you're Henry's mommy." Roland asked shyly.

Regina couldn't help but feel tears slip down her cheeks. Roland looked horrified. "R'gina, I'm sorry! If I mades you mad... I won't call you Momm-" but before he could finish his sentence, Regina scooped up the little boy and hugged him close to her heart.

"Oh Roland, my sweet boy. You can call me whatever you want." She whispered into his hair. She felt his arms around her neck.

"I love you, Mommy." He told her and Regina only sobbed harder. "I love you too, my little knight."

Robin didn't want to interrupt them. He knew this moment was everything to Regina. But he also knew this baseball game was everything to Henry. And if they missed it, he would be most upset.

"I love you both so much. But if we miss Henry's game…" he murmured against Regina's neck.

Regina pulled back and checked the clock. "C'mon, you ready to watch your big brother play baseball?" she grinned at Roland.

"Yay!"

The three made it to the field just as the Un-Charmings arrived. Robin clapped Henry on the back.

"You ready for this?" he asked the boy.

"Yeah, I think so…" Henry was suddenly nervous. He spied Gold and Belle sitting in the bleachers. Next to them were Ruby, Granny and Archie. Behind them, Tink and Maleficent sported the red and white colors of Henry's baseball team. Little John and Will Scarlett were sitting up on the top bleachers to Little John wouldn't block anyone's view.

"Everyone's here…" Henry said wide-eyed.

"You're surprised? You're very well loved in this town." Killian said as he and Emma walked up to them. Roland grinned and wiggled out of Robin's arms and ran to Emma for a hug. David noticed Robin's eyes linger on Regina's ass but smartly decided not to say anything… yet. As complicated as his past with Regina was, she was family to him and he needed her in their lives. Even if it was just to throw meaningless insults his way. He to make sure Robin wasn't going to hurt her. He knew the Queen and the thief had been together for quite a while now but he hadn't had a chance to speak to Robin privately yet. But now was not the time. Now it was about Henry and his game!

The men followed behind the ladies as Emma and Regina hugged their son.

"You'll be great!" Mary Margaret cheered him on as she made sure baby Neal was secured in his stroller. Henry smiled once more at his family before jogging to meet up with his team. Smee was coaching the team and he stopped to nod to his old Captain. Killian nodded back and wrapped an arm around Emma's waist, leading her over to the bleacher. Regina took Robin by the hand and pulled him up the bleachers to where Tink and Maleficent had saved their seats.

"Wow, you guys all made it! This means so much to Henry!" Mary Margaret said as she hugged Granny and Ruby. Regina hugged Belle and threw a genuine smile at Gold who had picked up baby Neal to hold him. Mal grabbed Regina by the arm and pulled her over to her.

"Regina, we haven't talked in forever. You must tell me EVERYTHING." The blonde dragon looked Robin up and down, letting the Queen know exactly what she wanted to know: Robin and Regina's sex life.

"Mal…" Regina blushed and smirked at Robin who pretended not to notice. He knew well enough that women talked… about everything. He took a seat next to his love and Tink who handed him two red and white baseball tees with Henry's lucky number 7 on it.

"Suit up!" the fairy demanded to the other two. They took them and put them on over their shirts.

"Robin dear, aren't you going to take off your shirt to put that new shirt on?" Maleficent grinned wickedly at the poor thief who only blushed furiously.

"Mal! Leave him alone!" Regina was quick to defend her man. Robin was about to respond when he was interrupted by loud music and cheering. The game had begun.

"Go Henryyyyyy!" Ruby and Mary Margaret screamed as Killian and Robin cheered him on. David and Emma were jumping up and down screaming for Henry to go for the home run while Gold calmly walked up and down the side of the field, softly explaining the baseball game to baby Neal, his hawk like gaze watching his grandson's every move. He wished Neal was there to watch Henry grow up. But Gold swore when Neal died, he wouldn't miss out on helping raise Henry. He looked back to the dysfunctional family he had joined here in Storybrooke. He watched as Emma and her mother and father screamed for Henry to "go!" He looked over to see his wife, Belle and Tink and Ruby hold hands and cheer like little girls. He smiled to himself. Belle looked so happy. Gold looked up to see Regina and Robin standing close together. Robin's arms were wrapped tightly around Regina and she looked so happy. She looked like a woman in love. She cheered Henry on and kept a watchful eye on Roland, who was sitting on Killian's shoulders cheering for his big brother. _'She's a wonderful mother, she deserves to have one of her own…I wonder if she's managed to fix that little problem Cora dragged her into.'_ He made a mental note to ask Maleficent later. If anyone knew about Regina's empty womb, it would be her oldest friend. It was too personal a question to come out and ask Regina herself.

As if she knew she was being watched, Regina peered over to see Gold looking over to them. She smiled to the man she looked at as a father. They two had come far in their years. They no longer wished any harm to the other. There were times when Gold was almost a father figure to Regina. She leaned on him for support when others didn't seem to know how to comfort her. There had been more times than he cared to admit when he would come down to his shop to find all the girls sitting around with Belle, gossiping about God knows what. And the strange part was, he didn't even mind. They were family.

He looked back to the field in time to watch Henry run over the home plate. The bleachers erupted with cheers!

"HOME RUUUUUUNNNN!" Smee yelled as he threw down his mitt to hug Henry. Before Henry knew what was happening he was surrounded by his team mates and family. Robin couldn't have been more proud. Roland was pushing his way through the crowd to reach Henry.

"Roland!" Robin called out to him as he lost him in the crowd.

"Don't worry, I see him." Gold said quietly, his eyes never leaving Roland.

"Thank you." Robin said. Gold turned to nod to him.

They watched as Regina threw her arms around Henry. "I'm so proud of you!" she yelled to him, over the screaming of the rest of the people around them. The rest of the family pushed their way in and gave their congrats to Henry and the rest of the players.

"Lunch on Granny's! Everyone's welcome!" Granny yelled to everyone, looking kindly over to the people she loved most. These people were her family, her loved ones. She took her job at making sure they're all well fed very seriously.

And so that's where they ended up. With Henry and his team mates laughing and stuffing their mouths with Granny's burgers and hot dogs. Robin held Regina as the couple leaned against the bar watching everyone who turned up to the game and after party. Emma was sitting on Killian's lap while he and Smee were telling Roland about their adventures on the high seas. Belle, Tink and Ruby were laughing over a joke Archie was telling. Gold was holding baby Neal in his arms and talking softly to the little baby while Maleficent was wiping drool from baby Neal's chin. Little John and Will Scarlett were arm wrestling at the next table over while they waited for their food. Mary Margaret was helping Granny in the back, while David was running plates to people.

' _They're insufferable…'_ Regina rolled her eyes but had to smile in the end. Yes, they were insufferable. But they were family. All of them. This was the family she had always wanted, always thought she didn't deserve. But here she was. And here they are.

She looked up to see Robin watching her.

"Everything alright, Milady?" he asked softly as he pushed her hair back and kissed her lips. Regina smiled into the kiss.

"I just feel at home in the world."

 **Lemme know what ya think? :)**

 ***song is Faith Hill's 'The Way You Love Me'**


	9. Chapter 9

**WARNING! Pure smut because I just wanted to... Thanks Liat1989 for the inspiration. Not sure if this is what you were going for but definitely where my dirty mind took it!**

 **Chapter 9**

Summertime in Storybrooke was like a deep breath of fresh air. The kids were out of school, parents were able to send them outdoors since the weather was just beautiful, Granny's was always bustling with business. Even the sheriff's station seemed to slow down as not many people were looking to break laws at such a wonderful time of the year. Summer was always Regina's favorite season. In the past she was always able to put aside time to spend with Henry. But now he was older and wanted to spend more time with his friends from the baseball team. It gave her a wonderful feeling as she looked out the window of the Mayor's office to the park across the street to see Henry and his friends riding their bikes. This year he got a summer job helping Gold in his shop so he spent the mornings with his grandfather and Belle and his friends in the afternoon. She missed her little boy but she now had another little boy to entertain for the summer.

She introduced Roland to the world of ice cream, frozen yogurt and popsicles. The little boy would do anything for a frozen treat! But he knew all he had to do was flash his adorable dimples at his mommy and she would do anything for him.

"Regina, he doesn't need any more chocolate ice cream or… banana popsicles…?" Robin frowned as she came into the kitchen with grocery bags one day. He pilfered through the bags to find the Hot Cheetos he knew she bought for him. In all his years, he had never tasted anything as delightful as the burning cheese puffs. Regina had giggled at his "childishness" but he found nothing childish about the extreme heat he felt on his tongue when he ate them. Regina rolled her eyes at him and handed over the bag of Cheetos and grabbed the banana popsicles back from him.

"He's a little boy and its summer time! He absolutely needs all the frozen treats he wants." She mumbled as she put them in the freezer. She spoiled that little boy and she and Robin both knew it. Robin came up behind her and wrapped his arms around his love. Since it was summer, he had taken to wearing his undershirts around the house and Regina absolutely loved it. She loved seeing his bulging muscles and strong chest. She turned in his arms and noted how incredibly sexy he looked today: his white undershirt clung to his chest as a slight layer of sweat gathered on his exposed skin. She grabbed his biceps and moaned as he gripped her tighter, his muscles flexing under her hands. Regina licked her lips as she took in the sight of his baggy cargo shorts he wore. Before she met him, she would have turned her snobby royal nose up at such peasant clothing but now it turned her on more than she cared to admit. Regina bit her lip seductively and looked up at Robin through her dark lashes.

"God, you're so fucking sexy." He whispered as gripped her waist and picked her up, depositing her on the marble counter top behind her. He noticed she was wearing her strappy heels and a pair of short white shorts matched with a red tank top. She looked like a walking wet dream. Robin felt his cock harden in his pants as he took in the sight of his gorgeous woman. Her lips were painted a deep red, her cheeks flushed and he dark hair coming out of the clip she had it in.

"You gonna stand there and stare or are you gonna come over here and kiss me, thief?" she whispered as she grabbed his belt loops and tugged him to her. Robin growled and grabbed her face in his hands, kissing her fiercely. Regina gasped and Robin took the opportunity to slip his tongue in her mouth, eagerly exploring her mouth. He never got tired of kissing Regina, she was like a drug and he was hopelessly addicted to her. Regina sucked his tongue sexily as she maintained eye contact, driving Robin crazy with need. She grasped his white shirt trying to pull him impossibly closer. Regina moaned as she felt his hands under her ass, squeezing her, pulling her hips into his. She moaned in his mouth as she pulled his shirt over his head and feasted her eyes on his glorious body as she rubbed her hands over his hard abs before heading further south. She squeezed him and closed her eyes, reveling in the feel of his huge member under her hands.

"Fuck…" she licked her lips and threw him a naughty grin.

Robin saw red. He tore his pants open and held his breath as Regina pushed them down his thighs. She loved that part. She wiggled in his arms and sank to the floor, on her knees.

"Regina, you fucking minx." He growled as she took his cloth covered penis in her mouth and sucked. She moaned, loving the heaviness in her mouth. Her hands reached around to find his ass. Hell, even the man's ass was insanely muscular. Robin tangled his hands in her hair, throwing that goddamn clip off to the side, freeing her long curls around her shoulders. Her hair had grown a bit since he met her and he just loved how it made her look sexier, younger, softer. And it always smelled like apples and vanilla. He opened his eyes to see her looking up at him, a naughty twinkle in her eyes as she smirked around his cock. All the blood in his body rushed south. Regina moaned as she felt him grow harder, longer.

She pulled his boxers down and Robin nearly wept when his cock sprang free, hitting her mouth as if it knew that's where it needed to be. She used both hands on him, stroking him up and down, alternating speeds and pressures. Regina knew just what he liked. She slurped her way from his balls to the tip, letting her saliva and his pre-cum mix and make his cock unbelievably drenched. He watched her head bob up and down over him as her hands jerked him off.

"Fucking hell…" he whispered. He knew what she was trying to do but Robin didn't want to cum in her mouth. He grabbed her under his arms and pulled her up. Regina giggled when he kissed her deeply, hoping to God she knew just how turned on she got him. She knew, she felt him against her stomach. Robin was quick to pull her shirt off and lick a path down her pale white skin to her breasts. These fucking breasts that teased him all day, every day. She knew he was a boobs man. As much as he loved her black lace bra, he knew it had to go. He expertly pulled the straps down with his teeth and then the cups. Her tight dusty rose nipples begged for his attention. Regina cried out when his teeth closed over a hardened bud before sucking it in his mouth. His right hand pinched and pulled the other one. Robin wrapped a strong arm around her tiny waist and lifted her on top of the counter again. He pushed her legs apart, her little white shorts riding up her milky thighs.

"I need…." Regina moaned as she rolled her hips into his. Her words only spurred him on as he continued to suck eagerly at her nipples, now switching back and forth between the two. It was too much for Regina. She grabbed his hair and pulled him up to kiss her.

"Please Robin!" she begged into his mouth.

"Please what Regina?" he smirked, knowing exactly what his queen needed. But he wanted to hear it.

Regina groaned and rolled her hips over his cock, rubbing herself on him. Robin didn't even know why those ridiculously short shorts are still on her. He quickly unbuttoned them and slid his big hand into her shorts, feeling her wet hot pussy. She cried out and threw her head back, pushing her nipples further into his mouth. He let her breasts fall out of his mouth as he moaned at feeling her wetness between her legs. He slid his fingers along her slit, teasing her. Her shorts were restricting his movements though. He removed his hand, much to her dismay. Her eyes flashed dangerously at him but immediately lit up when she realized he was pulling her shorts down her toned legs.

"Bloody hell, Regina." He breathed, unable to even swallow as he took in the sight of her on the counter, legs spread for him, her heels still on, her soaked white lace thong flashing him. Her hair was mussed and her lips as swollen as her nipples.

"You're a fucking goddess, my queen." He grinned at her. He was about to take her back in his arms until a thought came to him. A very naughty thought.

"So… banana flavored popsicles huh?" he asked mischievously. Regina looked confused as he walked away from her to the freezer. He returned with one of the frozen treats in his hands. He twirled it and looked at her thoughtfully, a slow smirk on his face.

"You want to stop and eat a popsicle…?" Regina frowned. But Robin just grinned. He opened it and started sucking, his eyes lever leaving hers. Regina just stared at him, unsure of what the thief was up to.

He grabbed her chin and made her look into his eyes. Regina felt heat pool in her lower stomach as he touched her lips with the icy treat.

"Open." He commanded, his eyes darkening. Regina's panties soaked even more at his commanding tone. She secretly loved it when he was dominant. She obeyed, opening her mouth and flicking her tongue over the tip before taking it into her mouth, sucking the popsicle the way she was just sucking his penis. She let out a little moan, keeping her eyes on his. Robin's cock hardened. Regina was beyond sexy.

But he wasn't done with her. His hand slipped up her inner thigh feeling her silky skin to her wet pussy, pushing the flimsy material aside. He watched her as she continued sucking the popsicle, now twirling her tongue around the treat. His fingers tested her wetness, she was drenched, more than ready for him.

Regina couldn't take it anymore. She needed to be fucked. Robin was the only man who was able to driver her this crazy without even fucking her. Her pussy was soaking wet and needed him to fill her up.

"Fuck me…" she whispered as she let the popsicle pop out of her mouth.

Robin kissed her, taking her sweet banana flavored lips in lips. Regina was about to pull him closer when she felt an intense coldness on her pussy. She gasped and looked down to see Robin had touched her clit with the banana popsicle.

"Robin…?!" she had never felt anything like this. But Robin only silenced her with a deep kiss. He pulled back to look down, as he gently pushed the popsicle against her hot flesh again. "Ohh… shit!" he breathed as he slid the popsicle up and down her wet, hot pussy circling her clit.

"Ohhhhh God!" she cried out. The feeling of her hot pussy taking the cold treat. She bit her lip to keep from screaming when he pushed it inside her.

"Fuuuuck!"

Her hips bucked against him. Robin put an arm over her hips to hold her down. He took her clit in his mouth and sucked as he fucked her with the popsicle. Robin had never seen anything so sexy. His love, twisting and undulating under him, squealing his name over and over as he fucked her.

"Yeah that's it, baby. Take it…" he groaned as he fucked her even faster.

Regina's mind went numb. She had never in her life felt so… dirty. Literally and figuratively. No one had ever fucked her like this. This insanely handsome man was fucking her with a goddamn popsicle! And it felt fucking amazing. She could feel the sticky mess and couldn't wait for him to clean her up down there…. _"Oh fuck, oh fuck, yes! Just like that –"_

"Hey mom, I was wondering if I could –"

Regina's blood went cold as she heard her older son come into the kitchen. Henry had come home.

Henry stopped cold in his tracks as she witnessed the worse sight he could see. His mom was naked on the kitchen counter, legs spread and Robin was pushing a…. popsicle inside her? The last thing he needed to see was Robin and his mom naked together. And even more disturbing was the popsicle. His young teenage mind couldn't handle it.

"HENRY!" Regina shrieked as she pushed Robin away and grabbed for the first thing she could find to cover herself: a kitchen towel. Robin swore and covered a hand over himself and grabbed another towel to cover Regina's pussy.

"Is that a popsicle? What the -?" Henry turned away quickly but not before grabbing another towel to throw to Robin.

"Thanks." He mumbled, clearly embarrassed beyond belief.

"Henry, what are you doing here?" Regina was scurrying to find all their clothes. She threw Robin's pants to him.

"Uh, I live here…" the teenager sassed, clearly upset. And he had every right to be. "I was just wondering if I could have some money to go to the movies…" he cringed as he heard the two adults getting dressed quickly behind him.

"Yeah here." Robin stammered as he grabbed his wallet and pulled out a hundred dollar bill.

"Robin, that's too much." Regina interrupted. But Robin shook his head.

"No, please. Take the money." He rushed as he shoved the bill into Henry's outstretched hand.

"Oh good, I'll use the left over change to pay for a therapy session!" Henry replied as he pocketed the money and hurried out of the room, not even looking back at him mom and Robin.

"So gross…" he mumbled.

Regina rolled her eyes at her son. But a therapy session with Archie might actually need to be scheduled…

"Disinfect that counter and throw away the rest of the popsicles in the freezer! I'm never eating those again!" Robin and Regina heard him yell to them before slamming the door shut.

"Uhhh…" Robin looked over to Regina to see her face bright red and flushed. He smirked at her. Regina covered her face in her hands.

"I can't believe my son just saw us… saw YOU fucking me with a popsicle!" she sobbed and let Robin pull her into his arms. She looked over to see the half melted popsicle in the sink where Robin had thrown it in haste. Regina looked up to see him grinning. "I meant to eat that…" he said almost sadly.

"It was pretty hot till we were interrupted…" he tickled her neck with light kisses. Regina sighed and pushed herself further into his arms.

"That little shit." She joked. Robin laughed out loud as he ran his hands over her ass.

"Well, I am still a little sticky down there… I'm going to have to shower. And I'm 98% positive Henry won't be coming back tonight." Regina took Robin by the hand and pulled him towards the stairs.

"Well Ms. Mills, what kind of man would I be if I didn't offer my assistance to a lovely lady in need." He grinned at her as they ran up the stairs together, giggling like teenagers in love.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"So, when do the kids start school again?"

Tink asked as she reached over the table to grab another beer. The petite fairy was sitting comfortably in a huge wicker chair in Robin's backyard. Regina, Mary Margaret and Emma were all sitting around the table with her waiting for the men to finish grilling their burgers for them. David was showing Little John, Killian and Robin how to work a BBQ. Since the Merry Men had arrived in Storybrooke with the second curse, they had spent a great deal learning the technology of the new world. And as David said, learning how to work a barbeque was something that would pay off. Especially for Robin as Regina absolutely loved burgers. So, the couple invited their friends over one evening and David got to work teaching the other men how to make the perfect burger on the barbeque.

Regina shifted her position so she was sitting more comfortably. "In three weeks. Roland is really excited to be starting kindergarten. He's been talking about it for like a month now." She was secretly excited to be able to take her youngest son to school. She had cheesy visions of her and Robin walking hand in hand with Roland, taking the little boy to school while Henry rode his bike next to them. She didn't realize her friends were sitting there watching her as she zoned out, day dreaming of her disgustingly cute family.

"Anyways!" she groaned as she rolled her eyes at them. Emma laughed, knowing exactly what she was thinking about. Mary Margaret just smiled behind her drink.

"Well, since he's starting kindergarten he's going to get a supply list! Maybe you should take him shopping for school supplies. Get some mommy-son bonding time in…?" Mary Margaret suggested.

"That's a good idea!" Tink exclaimed.

"It is…" Regina said thoughtfully. She actually really liked the idea. It reminded her of when Henry was younger and she would take him shopping before every school season. And now she gets to do it again with Roland.

She looked over to where her youngest son was happily digging in the dirt looking for roly polies. Henry had showed him how to dig to find the little bugs much to Roland's utter delight. He was at that age when he wanted to catch bugs, lizards and mice and stuff them in his pockets. Regina had screamed when he came in one day and proudly showed her the praying mantis in his hands and the small brown field mouse in his pocket. Robin had, of course, found it hilarious.

"Are you ladies ready for the most amazing burgers you've ever tasted?" David joked as the men joined them, placing a big plate of the burgers they had just grilled up in front of them. Regina's mouth watered at the smell of her favorite food. Emma reached over and unwrapped the tray of lettuce, tomatoes, onions and pickles while Little John brought out the ketchup and mustard that Emma insisted made burgers "100% better."

"Oh man… so good" Little John nodded as he took a big bite of the burger. He didn't notice he had ketchup and mustard on his cheek. Tink reached up and took a napkin gently wiped his cheek.

"Here, I got that." She whispered. Her eyes met his. Everyone at the table exchanged looks. _'When did all this start…?'_

Robin cleared his throat reminding the two that they weren't alone. Tink pulled away, blushing furiously. Regina smirked at her friend before taking a big bite of her burger.

"Mmmm… This is amazing, honey!" she praised Robin who grinned back at her.

"Oh, so the weirdest thing happened the other day!" Mary Margaret stated. "I bought those banana popsicles Henry used to eat all the time – "

Robin choked on his beer. Regina flushed and turned bright red at the mention of banana popsicles and Henry.

"-And he refused to even have one and actually got a little upset before storming out of the house! Is he okay? What's that about?" she looked at Robin and Regina who had matching looks of pure shame. Robin couldn't help but think back to having Regina pinned down on the kitchen counter, her back arched, legs spread and him fucking her with a banana popsicle. And then Henry walking in on them…

"Uh…" Regina cleared her throat. "He probably just… didn't want… He doesn't like banana popsicles anymore!" she stammered.

"Is everything okay?" Emma looked over at the couple, noticing their discomfort.

"Everything's fine!" Robin rushed, hoping to change the subject.

But of course, Killian knew just how to push the queen's buttons. "Did something happen? Did the lad walking in on you two feeding each other popsicles?" he grinned, throwing Emma a half smirk.

"Something like that…" Robin muttered.

"Let's change the subject!" Regina nearly shrieked. She had to admit the incident with the popsicle turned her on more than she even knew was possible but it was not something to be shared with their friends.

David just shook his head.

In the up-coming weeks, Regina had gotten more and more excited for her day out with Roland. The school released the supply list for each grade at the beginning of the week before school started. Regina woke up early to make breakfast for her favorite thief and little knight. She was making waffles topped with powdered sugar and strawberries. Robin sat at the island reading the Storybrooke Gazette, the local newspaper Belle had started up.

"So, I was thinking we should both take Roland shopping today…" she told him, glancing over to see Robin put down the paper and look over to her.

"Are you sure, Milady? I know this was something you wanted to do with Roland. I didn't want to interfere with your time with him."

Regina sighed at her boyfriend's sweet nature. She walked over and wrapped her arms around his neck, stepping into his embrace.

"I know." She murmured against his neck as she placed light kisses on his warm skin. "But I think you'd like it and I kinda want to do this with both my boys. Henry's going to pick up his things with his friends. He doesn't want to shop with me anymore, you know, now that he's a 'teenager' her doesn't want to be seen out with his mother." She pouted. Robin found her pout adorable. He hugged her to him, knowing it was upsetting to her that her little boy was growing up. Robin would do anything to make her happy.

"Alright Milady." He smiled at her. "I'll go with you two." He promised. Regina kissed him, letting her body relax in his arms. Robin couldn't be happier. He loved this woman more than anything. He loved that she loved him and Roland with an unconditional love that only came from the purest, strongest love.

"I love you." She breathed against his lips. They held each other, enjoying the silence and serenity of having the forest cottage to themselves, at least until Roland woke up. He pulled her up into his lap, her legs straddling him. Regina's dark hair fell over him, a black curtain hiding them from the rest of the world. It was just the two of them. Kissing her was his favorite pastime. Robin swore he could spend eternity exploring her luscious mouth. Regina ran her fingers through his hair, his head tilted up to kiss her. Their lips fused together, passion over taking them. She moaned softly as she felt his hands wrap even tighter around her tiny frame, her breasts pushed harder against his upper chest. She loved how big and strong he was. She loved how safe she felt with him.

"You are my everything. You were made for me and I was made for you." He whispered to her, feeling her shiver in his arms at the feel of his hot breath at her neck.

She was about to answer when she heard the sound of water running. Roland was up. She climbed off his lap and kissed him one last time. "I love you more than you'll ever know." She told him before making her way back to the wonderful breakfast she was making.

"Morning bud!" Robin said, as Roland rubbed his sleepy little eyes.

"Moring Papa, morning Mommy." He croaked. Regina smiled and ran her hands over his muss of curly brown hair. "Good morning sweetheart." She kissed the top of his head. Robin beamed at the motherly side of Regina. It was a side only he was privileged to see. The townsfolk often saw her as the hard-ass, tough-as-nails Mayor Mills and former Evil Queen who didn't put up with anything or anyone. But when they were alone, in their cozy forest cottage it was just Regina. His sweet Regina who danced barefoot in his kitchen and sang along to Pearl Jam at the top of her lungs, off key and tone deaf. His lovely Regina who made his son sandwiches with smiley faces out of M&M's and carrot sticks pressed into the bread… that was the woman he loved most. Of course, he loved when she gave the dwarves attitude, sassed the townsfolk who constantly annoyed her with questions and requests, threw quick-witted insults to the Un-Charmings and ran her ideas of poisoning David by him. But the motherly side was rare and it was all for him to appreciate.

"So, your papa is going to come with us to get your school supplies. What do you think about that?" she told Roland a she placed a plate of waffles, sausage and scrambled eggs in from of him.

"Yea!" he cheered as he stuffed himself with food.

"Great, we're going to leave soon!" she smiled as she glanced over to Robin, catching his gaze and blushing at him.

It wasn't long till Regina was showered, dressed and ready to go. Robin had made her plenty of room in his closet and his dresser so she had clothes at his place. She wasn't sure if they were completely ready to move in together yet. They hadn't even been together a whole year. But having clothes at his place was okay… Regina would be lying if she said she hadn't thought about living with Robin and Roland. She could get used to waking up in Robin's arms. She smiled to herself as she slowly sat down on the edge of the bed. She pictured her and Robin cuddling in the morning like gross little teenagers but she secretly wanted something like that. She pictured Roland jumping on the bed, waking them with his boyish enthusiasm. Regina looked over to see the huge window in his room, sunlight streaming in, his beautiful forest surrounding the house. She felt her heart beat faster. She knew the moment she first saw the little house, when she followed that insufferable thief home to cure his son, that she was home.

"You ready, Milady?" Robin said as he came into the room to look for Regina. He saw her sitting on the bed looking thoughtful. She looked up at him.

"Is everything okay?" he asked as he sat down next to her. He was a little unsure of what was going through her pretty head but whatever it was, she looked… well, at peace.

"I was just thinking about… well, maybe someday I could see this being… home." She said almost shyly. She didn't want Robin to think she was trying to rush anything or move in right away but she realized as soon as she said it that she had nothing to fear. Robin was grinning at her.

"My Regina." He took her hands and pulled her into his lap. "This is your home. I want you to feel at home here with me and Roland. You and Henry are always welcome here. We have two extra rooms, if you moved in Henry would of course have his own room. I don't ever want you to feel rushed or uncomfortable but I will always want you and Henry here."

"My home is wherever my three boys are." She replied, smiling at him.

"C'mon! I'm ready to go!" Roland bounded in. He jumped up onto the bed and jumped around Regina and Robin on the bed. Regina thought back to her day dream and realized, she already had her perfect home.

Hours later the little family found themselves at the local store, going up and down aisles, crossing supplies off Roland's school checklist. He giggled with excitement as Regina let him pick out all the supplies off his list: a new backpack, a new lunchbox (he picked the one with dinosaurs) scissors in his favorite color (green), a stack of construction paper, a stack of regular paper, glue, tissue boxes, colored pencils, regular pencils (Regina used her magic to make a little improvement on the pencils, engraving his name on them) and so on. They made their way down the list, Robin chuckling every time Regina tried to set boundaries with Roland and eventually gave in to his every wish. She just couldn't resist his dimples. Just like she couldn't resist Robin's dimples…

And of course, Robin became the bag carrier. He couldn't complain though. Seeing his son so happy and excited just made him so happy. He watched as Roland slipped his hand in Regina's hand, leading the beautiful queen down the street towards Granny's. She smiled down at her son as he excitedly told her about all the things he wanted to learn at school. Regina looked back to Robin, her beautiful smile making his heart skip a beat. He grinned back at her. They found themselves an open booth and Robin deposited all the shopping bags as Regina and Roland made themselves comfortable.

Granny looked over to the family and smiled. It was nice to see the former evil queen finally happy. The older woman had a different past with Regina. She was one of the few people to know Regina before she became queen, before she became evil. Granny worked in the kitchen at Leopold's castle. She still remembered seeing the scared 17 year old girl, being led around by her mother; a vulnerable, gentleness in the girl's eyes. She remembered seeing the young queen wandering around the castle, eyes cast downward looking scared, hands clasped in front of her. A queen of loneliness, forced to be the wife to a man three times her age who abused her behind doors and then paraded her around like a trophy only to ignore her when everyone had left. A queen forced to be a mother to the girl who ruined her life because she couldn't keep a secret. Granny knew from the moment she saw Regina, the girl didn't want to be queen. She wanted love, family, happiness and acceptance. And didn't get any of it. Until now. She saw Robin put his arm around Regina's shoulders and lean over to whisper something in her ear. Regina smirked at whatever he said to her. Roland happily slurped his orange juice that Ruby brought him while he showed the young waitress all his new school supplies. Yes, Regina had come a long way and she finally had her family she worked so hard for.

The bell rang as the front door opened and Henry stepped in. Spotting his mom, Robin and Roland at the table, the teenager made his way to them before sitting down and joining them. Ruby got him his usual hot chocolate with cinnamon. It was quite a sight: the queen with her thief, her prince and her little knight.

The morning of the first day of school dawned bright and early. Robin awoke before Regina for once and hurried downstairs to get her coffee started and the boy's breakfasts. Roland had helped Regina pack his lunch for the next day the night before so Robin didn't have to worry about that. He got everything out and ready so Regina could relax a little. She was having a hard time saying goodbye to Roland, even though kindergarten was only from 8am to 1pm. But it was 5 hours out of her day she was going to miss her little boy. Henry was 14 and just starting high school this year so he was going to ride his bike to school, not really wanting to be seen being dropped off by his mother.

Soon enough, Regina woke and got Roland and Henry up. The parents worked together to get Roland dressed and fed and out the door. They held Roland's little hands, one in each hand and led him to the school.

"Look! There's my new teacher!" Roland nearly screamed. He bounced in between his parents, eager to get to class. Robin and Regina knelt down to hug Roland. They both planted a kiss on each side of his cheeks.

"Now remember to listen to your teacher, okay?" Robin told him, straightening his jacket.

"And share with the other kids, don't be shy." Regina said as she fixed his backpack. "Make friends!" she worried about her shy little knight.

"I don't know how to make friends…" Roland confided to her, fiddling with the zipper on his new lunchbox clearly embarrassed. Robin realized he was right. He had Henry as a friend and big brother but he didn't really have any friends his age. Regina smiled sadly at his confession. Her heart clenched at his confession.

"Just be yourself, my little knight." She whispered as she tried to flatten his curly brown hair. "A real friend doesn't try to change himself for others. Just be kind and find someone with similar interests." She told him all the things she wished her own mother had told her. She never wanted to be anything like Cora. She swore Henry and Roland would grow up in a household of love and support. Nothing like how she was raised.

"Treat others how you wish to be treated, okay?" Robin added to reassure his son. Roland nodded happily and hugged both his parents.

"Love you Mommy and Papa." He whispered. They hugged him back, Robin looked over Roland's head to see Regina smiling at him. They shared a look of understanding.

Roland finally squirmed out of their grasp and turned to look at his teacher, ushering kids into the classroom. "Go…" Regina gave him a gentle push, smiling encouragingly at him. Robin nodded to him and they watched the little boy make his way to his new teacher.

Robin wrapped an arm around her waist holding her tightly. "He'll be fine." Robin whispered to her. Regina took a deep breath and nodded, unable to take her eyes off her son.

"I know."

The couple watched their little boy disappear in the crowd of children. Henry rode up on his bike and joined them, surprising Regina. She grinned at her oldest son, touched that he knew she was worrying about him and Roland's first day of school and came to give her a kiss and hug good bye. Robin grinned and gave Henry a side hug, happy that the young man came to say goodbye to his mother.

"See, the kids are gonna be alright, milady." Robin took her back in his arms as Henry rode away to get to his first class.

The outlaw and the queen stood in each other's arms watching their kids get to school. They didn't notice the red headed wicked witch standing in the shadows of the tall forest trees, watching them with a sinister smile on her face.


End file.
